


Scorpius Malfoy's Very Bad Week

by Snegurochka



Series: Very Bad Week Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company of Gryffindors was bad enough. The company of <i>naked</i> Gryffindors – a Potter and a werewolf spawn, no less, and <i>totally</i> unasked for, thank you very much – was outrageous. The company of naked, muscled Gryffindors claiming a sodding Muggle prophecy device had foretold his seduction was just too much to take. All things considered, Scorpius Malfoy really was having a very, very bad week.</p><p>25,000 words. Scorpius/James Jr./Teddy and permutations. Hints of background Harry/Draco. Consensual sex among people aged 16, 17 and 24. Written for hp_springsmut. March 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpius Malfoy's Very Bad Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for who_la_hoop at the 2008 hp_springsmut exchange, who asked for variations on the pairings in this threesome, canon-based plot, angst and humour in equal measure, snarky dialogue, and a Hogwarts environment where _not _everyone is happily gay. Oh, and the Ouija board. Let's not forget about the Ouija board. Giant thanks to florahart, secretsolitaire and dora_the_nymph for the beta work.

** _Friday_ **

There were three things that Scorpius Malfoy was quite certain about: one, that it was Friday; two, that when he had woken up on the previous Monday morning, his current situation as of Friday evening was not something he ever would have thought possible – not this quickly, at least; and three, that the Defence Against the Dark Arts chapter on werewolves had not said anything about the size of their pricks, and given Scorpius's current situation, there had never been a worse time for such a gap in his secondary education.

Oh, fine. It was possible that the prick currently disappearing between long, elegant fingers while Scorpius watched from the bed was not precisely a _werewolf_ prick, but it was bloody well close enough. He was torn between wishing it was _that_ prick currently shoving into his body and being infinitely grateful that it wasn't.

"Malfoy. Eyes over here, yeah?"

The werewolf smiled from his chair, fingers reaching down to cup his balls before resuming the leisurely pace on his prick. "That's all right. If he'd rather watch me than you..." He shrugged. "Just the way it is, I guess."

"No, he'd _not_ sodding rather watch you than me, not when _I'm _the one with my prick up his arse. Malfoy, Jesus." A well-timed tug at his cock brought him back around, and he glared up at James Potter.

"Fuck off! That hurt."

"It didn't _hurt_, you nancy, it felt bloody brilliant. Now stop squirming around and just _enjoy_ yourself! God." He paused, his eyes dancing with mischief. "My dad was right. Fucking a Malfoy is so much more trouble than it's worth."

Wait.

This would be a good time to backtrack from Friday evening and figure out how in bloody hell Scorpius had landed himself flat on his back with James Potter's cock in his arse and James's stupid, pretty boyfriend watching from across the room, his own stupid werewolf prick bulging through his stupid fingers.

Scorpius Malfoy had really had one _hell_ of a week.

***

_ **Monday** _

Muggle Studies. Father would pay for insisting Scorpius fit this one into his schedule, he would _really_ pay for it. Muggle sodding _Studies_, and not even a token year of it, but all the bloody way through to N.E.W.T.s, in exchange for a new broomstick every six months and the promise _not_ to send him to Greece with Mother and Julio for Christmas, _ever_. But still, honestly, as if there was anything worth studying about Muggles. As if any wizard or witch with an elementary education couldn't sort out their bloody electricity and fire extinguishers and laser printers by themselves with maybe a dictionary and two fingers of gin. It really wasn't all that complicated.

"The world is different from when I was in school, Scorpius," his father had said when he'd voiced his complaints back in fourth year. "Muggle-lovers run the Ministry, and you'll never have a decent career without some knowledge of Muggle practices. And don't listen to your grandfather," he'd added. "Let's not forget that he went to prison for making his anti-Muggle prejudices a bit too plain."

"Only for a year," Scorpius had muttered under his breath, not quite sure what the big deal was. He'd spent quite a bit of time with his grandfather, after all, and he seemed an all right sort. Bit prone to melodrama, sure, but generally all right.

"Is he really making you take Muggle Studies?" Grandfather had sniffed when Scorpius had told him about it, smoothing his long hair back and appraising Scorpius down his nose. "Well, do as your father says," he'd said with an amused quirk of his lips, as though Father were a quaint pet one should humour. "I tried my best to convince him of the inferiority of Muggles, but that war changed him." He sipped from a small glass of something clear-brown and strong-smelling. "Says that Pureblood nonsense nearly got us all killed, so what use is it." He'd exhaled a quick, soundless laugh, shaking his head, and Scorpius had grinned.

"Will you tell him I don't need it?" he'd asked hopefully, leaning forward in his chair. "I'd rather take Runes or perhaps an extra Potions tutorial."

Grandfather had given him a mischievous look. "Scorpius," he'd said slowly, his tone loaded with meaning, "do not forget that you are a wizard above all – not to mention a Slytherin, and a Malfoy." He'd smiled. "Muggle tools, although crude, can still be used as stepping stones towards getting what you want."

Grandfather often mumbled nonsense, like when he went around the house looking for an old diary Father insisted had been destroyed years ago, but sometimes, Scorpius found, the old man did have some ideas that were all right. Stepping stones, eh? Well, there _was_ something Scorpius wanted, in fact. He rooted around in the old Malfoy attic occasionally, while his father and grandparents sipped tea downstairs and tried not to talk about things like the _Prophet_'s coverage of Mother's latest trip to Marseilles with Guillermo (or was it Bruno?) Grandfather had a few old items that hadn't been confiscated by the Ministry, and occasionally they were good for a laugh.

The day Scorpius found the Ouija board up there, however, everything changed.

Perhaps there would be a way to put Muggle Studies to use after all – other than learning to change a light bulb, set an alarm clock and post a bloody letter, of course.

On Monday of that particular week, he arrived at class to see the familiar wooden board laid out on a communal table, around which the gathering students were seated. He set his features to a neutral look, bordering on unimpressed, and slid into a seat, vaguely wondering what his classmates would make of the thing. They would probably decide it was an ancient typewriter, he imagined, watching them squint at the assortment of letters on the board. They had already examined old typewriters, of course, but Muggles were forever circling back around to pick up discarded technology as though it were new again, so anything was possible, and it wasn't like most of the students in this particular class were the cleverest sort, especially the sodding Hufflepuffs. He could probably tell Dee Campbell that one Muggle would point at one of the wooden letters on this board while a second wrote the corresponding letter in a notebook, and he'd believe it, not stopping to consider that even the least efficient of Muggles weren't likely to take two weeks to write a shopping list.

"All right, class," Professor Kitching began, her eyes twinkling around the room. "We've got a special treat today."

Scorpius tried not to roll his eyes. Whenever she said that, they tended to wind up milking a cow or trying to purchase a Cadbury's bar with a twenty quid note.

"We're really quite lucky to have it. It arrived by anonymous post just this morning, so someone must have known I'd been looking for one to show you." She clapped her hands together in delight, and Scorpius leaned back in his chair, eyeing the board. It had better sodding _work_, or Grandfather and his bloody old Charms library would have some explaining to do. The only problem now was that the class was missing one key participant. He frowned as Kitching continued. "What you see before you is a–"

"Sorry!" With a bang of the door and a stream of muttered curses, James Potter dashed into the classroom as though he'd just run around the castle twice, slumping into the seat across from Scorpius and dropping his bag to the floor. He caught his breath and then glanced around the room, smirking, and Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. "Free period," James said, as if the entire class was desperately eager to know where he'd been. Scorpius scowled around the room as he observed that this did, in fact, seem to be the case. "Lost track of time." He gave a suggestive wink, bit down on his lower lip and flashed the girls a knowing smile, and they dissolved into giggles. The boys mostly cleared their throats and looked away, pushing down either wild arousal or discomfort.

Scorpius always suspected it was the former, but in a school like this, one could never be too sure. Hogwarts boys in general would sooner leap from the Astronomy Tower into a vat of sizzling acid than ever glance at each other in the showers or changing in the dormitory, and they would never make any sort of remark that could be even vaguely construed as queer.

James Potter was the only boy Scorpius had ever met who wore the stain of _homosexuality_ – God, he could barely bring himself to even think the word – so bloody proudly, as though it were nothing to be ashamed of. Tales of his exploits were famous throughout the school, although no one could ever pinpoint just who it was he had been caught with, and every boy in the castle was fairly desperate to ensure _his_ name would never be associated with that filthy, perverted James Potter.

Scorpius was loath to admit it, but he found the stupid prat fascinating. He glanced from James back down to the board. _Work, damn you,_ he urged it silently. _This had just better bloody work_.

"All right, settle down. Get your quill out, Potter," said Kitching, but even _she_ gave him an indulgent smile. Stupid prat. "As I was saying," she continued, "what we have here is a Muggle Ouija board." She flicked her wand at the chalk board to spell out the strange name, and they all dutifully copied it down. "The Muggles believe it does a number of magical things, something equivalent to our Prophecies, Divination methods or even portrait communication, used for everything from telling the future to speaking with the dead."

Scorpius sat up a bit straighter to feign interest as she continued to explain how Muggles used the board. Beat milking cows, at any rate, and he didn't want her to set it aside before they'd had a practical demonstration.

"The interesting thing, of course," Kitching continued, "is that it's got no more magic in it than a pack of chewing gum. How do you think it works, then?" She glanced around the room, sighing when no one raised their hand. "Come on, we've studied some things that could explain it. What do you think?"

A nervous hand went up. "Uh. Telephone wires?" that Hufflepuff girl beside Dee piped up, and Scorpius rolled his eyes. Honestly, the worst part of Muggle Studies was not the actual Muggle content, but being forced to sit in a confined space three days a week with these lumpenproletariat, sixth and seventh years of various Houses who would be lucky to find their own arses with both hands and a map.

"Well, okay, not quite," said Kitching pleasantly. "The board doesn't plug into anything or have any wires. It's exactly what you see here."

Scorpius glanced around the room. It was a piece of wood, nothing more. Surely at least one of them could see that –

"It's just a piece of wood," sighed James from across the table, and Scorpius swallowed, his palms suddenly damp. "So, obviously, if it's not run by any mechanical device, yet the piece moves around when touched, then it's an ideomotor effect. Like Muggle hypnosis." He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging and looking bored. "If they want to believe so badly that it moves on its own, then their minds will subconsciously make it move."

"Ah, but you're forgetting that Muggles don't have the power of wandless magic," Kitching pointed out. "They can't make it move subconsciously."

"No, not that," said Scorpius, irritated. "Not with their minds, but just, they make their fingers move it, without realising they're doing it." James glanced over at him and flashed him a smile, and Scorpius almost grinned back before he caught himself. Stupid tosser.

Across the room, Wendall Burrett raised his hand, a fellow Slytherin who Scorpius always thought would have been better suited to live in the Forest and slaughter unicorns for fun than tarnish any of the Hogwarts Houses, even the boring ones. Only belatedly did Scorpius notice the sniggering coming from Burrett's end of the table. "Professor," he drawled, smirking at Scorpius, "if Potter's done flirting with Malfoy, perhaps the pair of them could give us a _non_-poncy explanation?" He turned and elbowed his mate beside him, laughing and leaning back on two legs of his chair. "All I heard from that one was, 'Blah blah blah, _make your fingers move it_, oh yeah, like that, Potter.'"

Kitching's face reddened and she glared at Burrett, her mouth opening around a retort.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" said James quietly, before Kitching could handle the boys herself. He gazed steadily down the table, calm fury rolling off him.

Burrett grinned, spreading his arms out in invitation. "Why don't you make me, Potter? Oh, wait. You might enjoy that too much."

"Or you might," said James, and the girls around him tittered.

"That's enough!" said Kitching at last, glaring back and forth between them. "Burrett, one more word from you, and you'll have detention for the rest of the week. Potter, watch your language, but you and Malfoy are correct. So, move forward, the two of you. You can give a demonstration."

Scorpius chanced a glance up at James as he sat forward, pushing blond hair out of his eyes and letting his stomach dance a little bit in anticipation. The plan was bloody brilliant; that wasn't the problem. The problem was being slightly uncertain that it would actually work. James was still watching him in much the same way he had been when Scorpius had answered the question, and Scorpius fought down an annoyed but pleased feeling. _Please work_, he found himself begging the board before silently berating himself for doing so. It was like having a tiny, exasperating angel and devil arguing on either of his shoulders.

"Now, here you are," Kitching was saying, setting them up with their hands over the planchette. "There is one more thing we need to understand about Ouija boards, but perhaps that's best done through a practical demonstration."

Good things rarely resulted when she or any other professor ever said that, so Scorpius turned the corners of his mouth down and concentrated on not getting blown to the floor or something if the charm went awry.

"All right, class, we need to ask the board a question." She looked around. "Anyone?"

Scorpius was just about to offer the question he'd planned, when a gruff voice spoke.

"Who's Potter's famous boyfriend, then?" Burrett piped up again, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, and the class collectively gasped, all eyes darting to James, but he only shook his head sadly.

"That's not a secret, Burrett," he said smoothly, but over the planchette, Scorpius could feel his fingers trembling.

"I know it's not," sneered Burrett. "So, the board should give the obvious answer, yeah?"

Kitching had closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Burrett, that's it. Detention tonight, and if you speak out again, it'll be the rest of the–"

"I don't care," interrupted James. "We can ask it that. I'm not hiding anything."

"You bloody well _should_ be," Burrett muttered under his breath, and Scorpius had a mad desire to throw the planchette at his stupid, fat head.

"Potter," said Kitching, massaging her temples, "this isn't the place for–"

"I said, let's ask it," James snapped, and the room went quiet. "Come on, Malfoy, you ready?" He glanced up at Scorpius, who swallowed quickly. "Right, then." James cleared his throat. "Dear Ouija board," he began, his voice low and official. "What's my boyfriend's name?"

Nooooooo. No, no, _no_.

Scorpius's mind raced. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at _all_. The charm was _not_ equipped to handle questions like that. Oh God. His eyes flew around the table as he tried to think of a solution. The plan was to gain control of the board and direct it to something he knew James was interested in – Quidditch, or peanut butter, or solitary blades of grass, sliding between his fingers as he lost himself in thought by the Lake – and make him see that Scorpius was interested in those things as well, that Scorpius was someone he should talk to about those things after class some day – and then maybe some other things, and more other things the next day.

But now? Oh God.

James's fingers continued to tremble next to Scorpius's as the planchette vibrated to life, skimming slowly over the surface of the board. Wide-eyed and with no plan in place, Scorpius watched the thing begin towards the letter _T_... or was that the letter _S_, right beside it? It kept moving, heading to the top of the board towards the _E_. No, a bit further to the left. It hovered over the _C_; Scorpius was certain it did. His mouth fell open. As it slid past the _D_ entirely and moved over to the _O_, Scorpius felt a light shift over the planchette, and it tugged back towards the _D_ and then began moving rapidly, skidding across the board in no semblance of order, and Scorpius raised his eyes to James, who was frowning at the board, his mouth a thin line of concentration.

"There! You see?" exclaimed Kitching, clapping her hands together. "Very good, boys. Do you see what the problem is?" Her gaze moved eagerly between James and Scorpius.

James dragged his hands away and flexed his fingers, slumping back in his chair. "It doesn't work for wizards," he said flatly, looking straight at Scorpius.

"Exactly it, yes! Ten points to Gryffindor, Potter."

"Ten points, but– that's bollocks!" Scorpius cried before he could stop himself. "Of course it works for wizards. It was working just fine; you saw it." He turned an accusatory look on James, who only shrugged.

"It was chaotic," said James, folding his arms over his chest and glared at Scorpius. "Couldn't make out a thing."

"Watch your language, Mr Malfoy, or I'll _take_ points from Slytherin," said Kitching, and Scorpius closed his mouth over what he was about to say next. She turned back to the rest of the class. "We'll continue this tomorrow. Read chapter eighteen of your book, and I want half a foot explaining exactly what magic prevents a Ouija board from working for wizards."

As the class rose and gathered books and bags and began to chatter, James leaned over the table towards him and narrowed his eyes. "You pull a stunt like that on me again, Malfoy, and I'll hex your balls off. Are we clear?"

Scorpius's eyes widened. "Stunt like what?" he whispered, glancing side to side. "You're the one who pulled at the sodding thing, wouldn't let it work."

James's eyes flashed. "Let it work?" He dropped his voice. "I have a pretty high tolerance for bullshit, you know, which is why I let Burrett ask that fucking question in the first place, and yeah, I'll suffer the laughing and the pointing behind my back if it means I get to live my life the way I fucking want to, but if you think it's funny to corner the resident arse bandit like that, make some stupid Muggle piece of shit spell out _your_ name in front of the whole fucking class and make me the laughing stock, you can go fuck yourself."

"What? As if I wanted that!" Scorpius screeched, trying to keep his voice down. "You heard what Burrett said to me. That's all I need, for him to think _I'm_ your stupid boyfriend. What the fuck are you–"

James gave him a curious look at that, his brow furrowed, but in another second, it was gone. "Balls hexed _off_," he repeated. "Are we fucking clear?" His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his face was flushed.

Scorpius licked his lips and swallowed, slowly nodding his head as he tried to process the accusation. "Yeah. Fine. We're clear. But look, Potter, I didn't–"

"Shut up," spat James, turning and hauling his book bag over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

That was Monday. All in all, the week was not off to a great start.

***

_ **Tuesday** _

The thing that was so fascinating about James Potter, in Scorpius's estimation, was, in addition to his rumoured sexual exploits around the school during most of his fifth and sixth year, the fact that during his current seventh year, he had acquired a boyfriend. A _real_ one, it seemed, with a name and a profession and such; not simply a string of possible names that the Slytherin boys liked to fabricate as revenge on various targets.

The scandal of it was not so much that James did very little to hide his proclivities or his dating fortune, but rather that the object of his affection was _old_ – close to thirty, they said! – _and_, as if that weren't bad enough, he had been raised with close ties to the Potter household, nearly as a brother to James.

His real brother took the brunt of the teasing on that front, since he was smaller and generally more neurotic – well, Ravenclaws always were, weren't they? – and since he himself didn't seem to know quite what to do with the fact of James's sexual openness.

"All in the family, eh, Potter?" the Slytherins would jeer at Al as they passed, when the news first broke that James had been seen out behind the Three Broomsticks with Teddy Lupin's hand down his trousers. "Does he suck your dick too, then?"

"Shut _up_," Al would say from between clenched teeth, his face colouring and his hands balled into fists. The Potter brothers were often to be seen fighting in the hallways which, Scorpius could only imagine, had more than a little to do with this very issue.

"Why do you have to be such a prancing, nancy bastard!" he heard Al hiss to his brother one day, hauling his book bag over his shoulder as James stopped, hands on his hips and an annoyed expression on his face. "I know what Mum told you about Dad," continued Al, "and it's bollocks, that's _not_ why they got divorced, I _know_ it's not, so if you think you can score points with him by being a flaming poof, you can just sod off, all right, because I–"

"Shut the fuck up," said James casually, shaking his head. "You are such a fucking baby, Al, and you have no idea what you're talking about. You should try sucking dick some time," he added, and Scorpius had inhaled sharply at the sound of those words, ducking his head down and turning away. "Might find you fucking like it."

He didn't hear the rest of that argument, because he was pushing through the crowd between classes, desperately trying to disengage the horrendous erection that had sprung up at the use of the phrase, _sucking dick_. Thank fuck for wizard robes, he thought with increasing desperation; at least the thing currently trying to punch through the fabric of his trousers wasn't visible for the whole sodding school to see, and _there_ was a topic for Muggle Studies, surely: what in bleeding hell Muggle boys did not to die of embarrassment when their stupid Muggle dicks inflated in the middle of the school corridor and they had no robes to cover them.

God, who knew, maybe Muggle boys didn't even _have _dicks – wasn't like it was something they'd ever covered in class, at any rate – and maybe if they did, the bloody things didn't stiffen every time a fit bloke wearing a Quidditch kit or carrying a broomstick walked past, and no no _no_, that thought was _not_ helping, and _sodding James Potter_, it was all his fault that Scorpius now had to skive off Charms and retreat to the loo to take care of this problem, because trying to perform an adequate talon-clipping charm for Flitwick in this condition was likely to result only in his bits getting hexed off, and that was the last thing he sodding needed.

He took care of things quickly and messily that day, and on many other days, because the sound of James Potter's voice around the phrase, _sucking dick_, would not leave his consciousness, and he found it floating around in his mind every night as he tried to sleep, and every morning when he awoke to yawning boys in low-slung pyjama bottoms and thin t-shirts jostling past him for access to the sinks or the loo. It was James's fault entirely, he knew it was, because the only thing Scorpius wanted to picture when wanking was James's kiss-reddened lips parting and his eyes shut tight, his head thrown back as he murmured Scorpius's name, shoving his dick through his fist and coming, _coming_ – God, oh my God – all over Scorpius's bare chest and then leaning in to lick it off, a wicked smile on his face, his mouth working down Scorpius's body until it reached his prick, and then taking it in his mouth – _sucking dick, sucking my dick, oh God _– and then Scorpius was coming in filthy white strips over his own stomach, alone, his fist clenched over wetness and his face hot with shame and need.

Slytherin boys did _not_ suck dick. Slytherin boys did not dream of sucking dick. The whole thing was ridiculous, and stupid James Potter and his stupid rumoured boyfriend could jump in the sodding Lake for all Scorpius cared.

He had only wanted to _talk_ to him, a little bit, because it wasn't like there were any other blokes at school he could ask about things like _sucking dick_, and frankly, if he didn't ask someone soon, he thought his own might fall off from overuse. Just talking, that was all he wanted. Just someone to tell him how he might be able to actually obtain this dick sucking by a male mouth, or if not that, then someone to tell him once and for all that he was a poof, a nancy boy, a fairy and a shirt lifter, and he should be ashamed of himself. If someone would just come right out and tell him that, someone like James, no less, then maybe he could finally put all of this behind him and stop having these thoughts that woke him in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and wouldn't leave him be.

All of this, of course, only made seeing the name of James's stupid boyfriend over the Ouija board on Monday all the more unbearable. Scorpius was in a foul mood when he arrived at Muggle Studies on Tuesday, studiously avoiding James's eyes as he sat down and stared morosely at the blasted board. It hadn't worked. A month of careful preparation in Grandfather's library at weekends, and still the charm hadn't taken hold of the board, hadn't done anything in the slightest to make James talk to him. Bollocks.

Unfortunately, Kitching was frantically looking for something in her adjoining office when Scorpius entered on Tuesday, not minding the sods in her classroom. Unfortunately, Scorpius didn't get a chance to use the Ouija board again that class, because that thug, Burrett, and his sodding cronies leaned over his shoulder as he was getting his books out, stinking breath blowing over his ear.

"Saw your lovers' spat with Potter yesterday," Burrett drawled, and Scorpius sighed. For a Slytherin, that dickhead really had to learn a thing or two about House unity. "Slytherin doesn't suffer little fairy boys, Malfoy. You'd better remember that."

"It also doesn't suffer gorillas lacking in human intelligence," Scorpius shot back.

"Oooh!" Burrett's friends jeered, laughing and shoving Scorpius as Burrett leaned in closer, his paw gripped over Scorpius's shoulder.

"Like father, like son, _faggot_." Burrett let the last word drip out slowly, sliding down Scorpius's spine and coiling into a knot of rage that exploded before he could stop it. He was a Malfoy. He was _refined_, dammit, but there were some lines that couldn't be crossed, that couldn't be ignored.

He jumped out of his seat and punched Burrett square in the jaw before he even realised he was doing it. "Shut the fuck up," he heard himself shouting, forgetting about his wand entirely as he lunged at Burrett, kicking and punching at every surface he could. He wasn't terribly strong, though – _damn, sodding Malfoy genes_ – and Burrett's friends soon overpowered him, dragging him off and drawing their wands.

_Wands_, Scorpius thought through a haze. Yes, that would have been a better idea, but now he didn't even know where his was. He heard the class gasp and some girls shriek as he continued to kick and flail, shouting at Burrett to shut up, just shut up about Scorpius's dad, you stupid fucking tosser, _shut up shut up shut up_.

"Boys!" Kitching screeched into the classroom, her voice booming as she pointed her wand. "What on earth is going on here?" The force of her spell pulled them away from each other, and Burrett panted, wiping blood from his lip. But he didn't miss a beat, and in other circumstances, Scorpius might even have been impressed with how he did it.

"Malfoy touched me," he said, pointing an accusing finger. "_Groped_ me," he clarified. "Down... _there_. It's not right, Professor. He shouldn't be allowed to do things like that."

Kitching's eyes went wide and she glanced back and forth between them, clearly unsure of how to proceed. "Mr Malfoy, is that–"

"Oh, you have got to be _kidding_ me!" James stood up at last, pushing his chair back and glowering at both Kitching and Burrett. "You're a complete piece of shit, you know that?" he said to Burrett.

"Oh, is the fairy princess going to rescue you, Malfoy?" Burrett laughed.

"Boys! That's enough!"

But James had already lunged across the table, knocking the Ouija board to the floor and driving his wand into Burrett's throat. "Fairy princess knows a few spells to hex a dick off," he spat, his other fist clenched in Burrett's collar. "So if you want to say that again, go right ahead, arsehole. Go on. Say it again."

The board was trampled as several girls scrambled to get out of the way. Scorpius was just about to step forward again and trap Burrett from the other side, when his back suddenly hit the wall and his arms locked at his sides. He glanced around the room to find Burrett and James in similar situations, immobilised against the wall, and a hush fell over the room as Kitching stalked forward, her wand high.

"All of you!" she shouted. "Detention tonight! Burrett, you will report to Professor Hagrid at midnight for patrol duty in the Forest."

Burrett's eyes went wide. "Professor! Nobody goes into the Forest that late! It's suicide."

"Professor Hagrid will take good care of you, I'm sure," she said lightly, but her face betrayed her uncertainty that that would be the case. "As for you two–" she turned to Scorpius and James – "here, eight p.m. You're going to fix this," she said, pointing down at the shattered Ouija board, "and don't think it'll be as easy as a few rounds of Spellotape." She paused, appraising them. "Rest of you, in my office. We'll continue class from there. You three–" she snapped her wand again and Scorpius felt his entire body go rigid against the wall and his vocal cords fall flaccid – "can stay where you are for the rest of the lesson."

They glared at each other as best they could from their locked positions against the wall, and when the class ended and the others filed out of Kitching's office and past them, tittering and barely stifling their giggles, Scorpius was disappointed to discover that he had even lost the ability to roll his eyes. Bloody hell.

He spent the rest of the afternoon in his dormitory, avoiding the snickers of his fellow Slytherins as word of Burrett's taunts spread around, and at eight p.m. he dragged himself back to Kitching's classroom to find James Potter already poking at the broken Ouija board on the table. He barely glanced up as Scorpius wandered in.

"Kitching's gone for tea with Flitwick," he muttered. "We're to figure this shit out on our own."

Scorpius pulled out a chair. "Flitwick?" he asked after a pause, making a noise in the back of his throat.

James grinned, still prodding at the board. "Yeah. Not something you want to think about, right?"

"I mean, the sheer mechanics are preposterous," mused Scorpius, watching James, who finally raised his head at that.

"Right. There are more than a few things about that situation that I don't really want to think about, Flitwick's prick being fairly high on the list."

Scorpius considered that. "It could be some monstrosity, you know. Bigger than Hagrid's."

James laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Why, Malfoy, I had no idea you'd given the matter any thought. Dreaming of Hagrid's dick now, are you?"

Scorpius felt his face heat. "Aren't you?" he shot back, and James's face turned to stone.

"Ah, right," he muttered. "Not so different from Burrett after all, are you? God, all you Slytherins are the same."

"I am more than hoping that Burrett gets raped by a centaur tonight," said Scorpius, "so you can save it, all right? Yeah, Slytherins are all evil bastards. I've heard it all before, not least from your brother and sister and stupid cousins."

James paused, fiddling with a piece of the board. "You did get in a pretty good punch there," he murmured, the corner of his mouth quirking up, and Scorpius fought down his own smile.

"Split his lip," he mused. "Never done that before."

"God, how did it feel? I've wanted to hammer that bastard's head in for years now."

Scorpius thought back to that afternoon. "Felt good," he decided. "Well, at least till my father hears about it." He winced. "Malfoys, _fist fighting_!" he exclaimed in a voice of mock-scandal. "What is the world coming to!"

"Well, Malfoys are doing a lot of things these days that no one ever thought they'd do," said James, avoiding Scorpius's eyes, "so, maybe he won't mind so much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

James looked up at him then, really looked at him, a strange look on his face, and Scorpius had to hold his breath against the series of images crashing through his mind, of soft lips moving down his chest, of messy black hair in his fingers, of– "Just," said James at last, interrupting Scorpius's thoughts, "nothing. I mean," he added, rubbing at his jaw, "what Burrett said about your dad. That's what set you off, right?"

Scorpius stared at him. "Well, obviously. You Potters are fairly loyal, aren't you? Would you put up with someone saying that about _your_ father?"

James's mouth fell open a little bit. "Well, I mean, they _do_ say–" He stopped, eyeing Scorpius. "You don't know, do you?" he muttered, more to himself than to Scorpius, and before Scorpius could respond and ask him what on earth he was on about now, he grabbed the pieces of the Ouija board and laid his palms flat over them. "We should get to work on this, especially if we're not allowed to use Spellotape."

Scorpius decided that the entire Potter family was mad, just like his father had always said, and so he nodded, sighing and running a hand through his hair. Great. Now he had to sit here with James Potter, trying to fix the bloody board while also keeping James from figuring out that the thing had enough Dark magic running through it to choke a hippogriff. "Yeah," he began. "All right, well, if we decided yesterday that the bloody thing is just a piece of wood with no magic in it to speak of, then it doesn't need magical repair, just surface repair."

James nodded, rubbing his jaw again as they both contemplated the board. "Right. But don't forget the bit about it not working for wizards. What did you put in your essay, by the way?" He looked up, and Scorpius shrugged. If Kitching wanted to insist that the bloody thing didn't work for wizards, he could play along with that for now.

"Non-verbal spells," he said. "If all the wizards at the table are secretly trying to push the thing in different directions, all the wandless magic will cancel each other out and it'll be chaos. The board won't read a thing."

James wet his lips, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that's what I got, too. But it _was_ working for us yesterday, right?" He looked up at Scorpius again, his eyes focused and his lips still moist, and _dammit, Goddammit_, Scorpius could feel his face heat.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "No, not really. You said it yourself: I was manipulating it." He raised his chin and tried to look James in the eye.

"Were you really, though?" said James, and Scorpius had to drop his gaze. "I mean, seeing you with Burrett today, it's clear you're not friends. So if you weren't in league with him yesterday, trying to make me look the fool, then why on earth was it spelling out your name instead of– Oh." He sat back, his mouth slightly open. "Scorpius Malfoy," he said after a moment, grinning, "you little ponce. You want some of this?" He dragged his hands down his chest and rubbed obscenely at his nipples.

"Oh my God, shut up!" cried Scorpius, his eyes wide. "_No_, I don't want a ride on the school fairy broom," he snapped.

James dropped his hands to his lap, and Scorpius waited for a witty retort. It didn't come. James ran his hands through his hair again and opened his mouth a few times as if to speak, but no words came out. After several long seconds of awkward silence, Scorpius spoke up again.

"Sorry," he muttered. "That was– I'm a dickhead." When James still didn't say anything, Scorpius kept talking, driven by courage from God only knew where. "It's just. I mean. What's it like, then?" His voice fell to a whisper, and he tried to breathe deeply through his mouth.

James glanced up.

"I mean. I don't _care_, and I like girls just fine, so it doesn't even _matter_, but what does it– I mean, how does it– er. What's it _like_, with blokes?" James was silent for a long moment, so long that Scorpius was about to open his mouth again to keep chattering, changing the subject to anything but this: the Quidditch match in two weeks, the best method for sawing through Acromantula hair, the–

"You taking the piss?" said James at last, his voice soft, and Scorpius held his gaze, shaking his head.

"No."

"Well, in that case, it's brilliant. You think I'd put up with that shit from Burrett, and my own House, and everyone else in this fucking school, if it wasn't worth it?" He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

The look on his face drove straight to Scorpius's gut, splashing through it and making every limb on his body shudder.

"You should try it sometime," added James, and Scorpius's mouth fell open.

"I– yeah. Maybe I should," he murmured.

"Not with me, of course," added James, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm quite taken, thank you."

"Oh, right." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Your famous _boyfriend_. Honestly, why aren'tyou more embarrassed that the whole school knows about that?"

James shrugged. "He's fit, he's brilliant, and he loves me." His eyes softened at that last, and Scorpius's breath caught in his chest. "What do I care what people say?"

"It's _embarrassing_."

"It's not!" James started to laugh. "You were just asking about it yourself, you bloody queer!"

"I was _not_, and don't you dare tell anyone about that."

"Or what?" James tilted his head to the side, amused.

"Or– or–" Scorpius thought quickly. "Or I'll tell the whole school you molested me during detention."

The grin faded in an instant, and James glared icicles through him for three solid seconds before shoving his chair back and storming around the table to grab Scorpius by the collar and haul him to his feet. "I'm getting pretty sick of you Slytherins and your idea of fun," he spat. "You think that's hilarious, do you? You're a fucking _child_, Malfoy; you have no idea how shit like that can ruin lives, do you? Yeah, I'll take it up the arse like a bloody professional, you'd better believe I will, and I will fucking _salivate_ over another man's cock, but that doesn't mean you and your friends get to spread lies like that, get to say whatever the fuck you want about– mmmmf."

Scorpius leaned forward and kissed him then, cutting off his stupid rant and his stupid air and pressing desperate lips to James's. He parted his lips a bit and felt movement, James's mouth opening to him and James's fist in the collar of his robes pulling him closer, and Scorpius grabbed at his shoulders, his chest heaving and slow, heavy gasps working up from his throat, and his mind began to blur around the edges a little bit as the world faded away, and all he could think about were those lips, those perfect, sodding _lips_, working against his with a pressure both angry and desperate. James pushed him away after a moment and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes hooded and his cheeks flushed, and Scorpius couldn't stop staring at those reddened lips, wet and full and – _fuck_.

"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy?"

Scorpius slumped back against the table, his hand over his face, and shook his head. "Fuck, _fuck_, I don't _know_. Look, I'm just–"

"Shh!"

He looked up at James's fierce whisper to find James's eyes glued to the shattered bits of Ouija board on the table. They were crawling back together of their own volition, seams knitting as the planchette began to roam the board. They both watched with wide eyes as it spelled out two words:

_KISSING YOU_

James stared at it, then back at Scorpius. "Did you–"

"Of course not! I've been sort of busy, if you hadn't noticed." Scorpius glared at him, his hands on his hips, before horrified eyes fell to the board. Oh fucking Jesus. What the _fuck_.

"It answered me," murmured James, his eyes wide. "It– how did it do that?"

Scorpius shook his head, making a small noise in the back of his throat.

James glanced over at him. "What did you do?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching Scorpius's face, and Scorpius tried to think quickly and keep his breathing even.

"Nothing," he insisted, swallowing hard and pointing at the board. "I didn't do that. Just. I don't know. Ask it, uh, something else."

James paused, thinking. "Will I pass my N.E.W.T.s?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "That's the most boring question ever. I can't believe you're wasting a magic Ouija board with that bloody question." He silently begged the board to answer. If it could tell the future regarding N.E.W.T.s, then clearly it didn't have anything to do with Scorpius.

James punched him in the arm, his eyes still on the board. It didn't move. "Uh, okay. Is my brother an idiot?"

Still nothing. Scorpius glanced over at James, releasing his held breath. "Too obvious for it to bother."

"You try," said James, ignoring the comment, and Scorpius sighed.

"Fine. Oh, magic Ouija board–"

James swatted his arm again.

"–will Mother marry that insufferable git she's dating?" James snorted a laugh beside him, and Scorpius grinned, even though he didn't actually think the situation was very funny. Still the board didn't move. Thank God. Thank fucking _God_. Okay, think, just get out of here with it and –

"Well, what made it move last time?" asked James, rubbing his forehead.

Scorpius swallowed.

James thought about it. "I asked a question about you," he said at last, and as they glanced at the board again, it moved over to the _YES_ slot. "Yes," repeated James, leaning over the table. "Okay, so, _yes_, it wants me to ask it about you?" He glanced back at Scorpius. "That's insane."

Scorpius put his hands up. "It's not _my_ fault," he protested, and he knew he was sounding shrill and defensive and not at all suave or sexy or anything James Potter would ever, ever want anything to do with, and fuckity fuck bollocks fuck.

James huffed out a breath and turned back to the board, considering. "Is Scorpius a virgin?" he asked, smirking, and Scorpius shoved him away from the board.

"Oi! What the fuck?"

The planchette moved a fraction away from the _YES_ slot before making a show of moving back _into_ it, settling firmly in place. James laughed. "Excellent! Oh, this should be fun."

"I am _not_ a sodding virgin, so you _and_ that board can shove it up your arsehole." He glared at the board as he said it, hoping its stupid hidden ears had heard that one. "And if you want proof, you can ask Daisy Parkinson whose cock got stuck up her last summer if it wasn't mine." He folded his arms over his chest and glared.

"Oh, ew. God. No thanks." James paused. "Ah," he said at last. "Must mean a different kind of virginity, then." He gave Scorpius a strange look then, eyes sweeping over his body, before he pulled out a chair again and slumped into it. "Come on," he muttered. "Let's figure this bloody thing out."

Scorpius dropped into the opposite chair, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and squeezing his eyes closed, and when he'd recovered slightly, he spent the next two hours trying to keep James from figuring out that Muggle Ouija boards most certainly _did_ work for wizards, except when stupid, arrogant sixteen-year-old berks bollixed them up completely, and then they went rogue and embarked on a rampage of humiliation directed by God only knew what higher fucking power.

And it was only Tuesday. The week was taking a definite downward turn.

***

_ **Wednesday** _

Scorpius hadn't _asked_ for his parents to get divorced, but it was the twenty-first century, and one thing he'd definitely learned from Muggle Studies was that try as wizards might to live separate lives from the Muggles, sooner or later most of their sodding trends ended up in the Wizarding world anyway: the wireless, for one; broomsticks, for another; and now divorce. During his more nostalgic moments, Father would say that in _his_ day, couples never got divorced; it simply wasn't done. The high rate of orphans and non-traditional families was due to death and insanity, not divorce, he would tell Scorpius wisely, but then Scorpius would remind him about Mother's penchant for holidays in the south of France with nude Quidditch players, and Father would frown, downing his whisky in one gulp and nodding, telling Scorpius, _Right, yes, well, off you go, then. Inform the house-elves we'll want dinner at six._

So, he wasn't the only kid at Hogwarts with divorced parents, and he wasn't the only one with an absentee mother and an increasingly secretive father, and he couldn't possibly be the only one who lay awake at night wondering why he'd never seen his parents touch each other or even kiss, and why he himself couldn't really bother to dream about touching girls and kissing breasts and– oh, ew, and one did _not_ have anything to do with the other, of course, but still, he wondered.

He wondered how James Potter could possibly be the only queer bloke at school, if he'd somehow found enough others (apparently) to get off with to convince him that he was, in fact, queer.

He wondered how James's first kiss with Teddy Lupin would have gone, whether it would have happened after dinner at the Potters' one night, Teddy nudging Mrs Potter out of the way and promising to do the washing up for her, James no longer able to push down a long-held crush and rushing after him, pinning him against the counter and murmuring, _Come on, I'm not too young. You know you want me_.

He wondered where they had sex, if James was still at Hogwarts and Teddy couldn't exactly show up at the gates and knock, politely asking the Headmistress if he could possibly come inside and bugger James Potter that night. Teddy had a flat, Scorpius supposed, maybe near the Potters' place in Ottery St Catchpole, or maybe right in London – oh, yes, that would be exciting – with strobe lights from nightclubs throbbing through the curtains and a low, messy bed laid out in the middle of the floor, strewn with worn jeans and condom wrappers and bits of tobacco or marijuana leaves.

He wondered what James's first time had been like, whether Teddy had been the first one to bugger him properly, or if he'd already done that with the other boys, the mysterious, nameless ones who seemed to skulk around Hogwarts' corridors looking for hard cocks and finding only James Potter willing to provide. He imagined that James had done more than enough with those blokes, but that Teddy had been the first one to finally lay him out on his stomach and curl an arm under his hips, lifting him back onto Teddy's prick with slow, practiced ease and making James groan and bite at the pillows.

He wondered how James had even learned that Teddy was queer, too, and how a person was ever supposed to find someone like that, when it seemed to exist only in dreams and shadows, whispers in the dark about dirty, filthy things that one should never speak about in the light of day.

He wondered if he ever would have come up with the name for his desires on his own, groping at his prick alone in his bed at night, if James Potter and his publicised escapades hadn't leaked into his ear.

He wondered about a lot of things like that, and talked about none of them.

Strolling down the corridor towards Muggle Studies on Wednesday, he turned at the sound of hissing and his name being mangled by secrecy and shrill whispers. James was lurking behind a suit of armour, beckoning him forward while his eyes darted around to check for... spies, Scorpius supposed. He rolled his eyes. _Gryffindors_.

"What?"

"Come on." James grabbed his arm and hauled him down that corridor and up two floors, stopping and pacing outside a broad tapestry. "I need somewhere to work out the Ouija board with Malfoy," he muttered, repeating the phrase three times. Scorpius was just debating the quickest route of escape, and whether being locked in the wall with James Potter would be better or worse than being stuck in Muggle Studies with Burrett. The debate took longer than he might have thought. Only one more day this week in that class, after all, and then he'd be done till the next Monday. Before he could reach a decision, the wall cracked and opened, and James dragged him inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Potter, seriously," he said with rising alarm. They were indeed, it seemed, locked in the wall. "What on earth are you doing?"

James pulled a miniaturised version of the Ouija board out of his bag and set it on a central table that the room had provided. Scorpius glanced around and also found two chairs pulled up to the table, a fresh pitcher of water with sugared lemon slices bobbing in it (what, did this room read minds?) and shelves lined with books about Muggles' belief in the supernatural. There was also a shelf containing various... ah. Scorpius squinted. That would be condoms, a small jar of something with a label that could not _possibly_ be what it claimed to be, a couple of scattered red-and-gold school ties, a pair of Muggle handcuffs, and –

His eyes snapped back to James. "Where are we?" he croaked.

"Look," said James, resizing the board. "You want to sit in class with Burrett again, or do you want to help me figure this thing out?"

Scorpius sighed. "Oh, let's see. Fend off accusations about my supposed non-heterosexuality, or... oh, right. Fend off accusations about my supposed non-heterosexuality." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "You and Burrett might in fact deserve each other. Also, I thought we fixed that bloody thing last night." It hadn't answered any sexual questions about him for a full twenty minutes, and yawning, Scorpius had decided that the threat had passed. He'd looked up the counter-charm when he'd got back to his dorm that night and performed the spell, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, desperately trying to avoid images of James Potter in a Quidditch kit from dancing across his mind. He'd thought the board was still in Kitching's classroom, though. He didn't know James had taken it.

"It was quiet for awhile, sure, but you turned into a whinging girl about how impossibly tired you were, so we didn't really get to find out what the problem had been in the first place. And if you're going to be like that, I should add that your supposed non-heterosexuality might not exactly be _supposed _anymore, but rather a proven fact at this point," James added, and Scorpius puffed out his cheeks and exhaled, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"I hate you," he muttered.

"Not really important right now. Look, I told Kitching we were still working on the thing, and she said we could use this period for it."

"So why are we hiding in this bloody wall instead of sitting in her office like normal people who might be working on something they do, in fact, have permission to work on? Also–" he flung his index finger towards the shelf, unable to contain the question any longer – "where in bleeding hell are we, exactly, and what are we going to be doing, that _this stuff_ is required?"

James followed his gaze, staring for a moment with his mouth slightly open. "Uh." He glanced back at Scorpius. "Yeah. I didn't ask for that."

"What _did_ you ask for?"

"Just a place for us to work on this! _Honest_. I thought we could use some privacy, considering the nature of the questions the board wants to answer right now, and all." His eyes veered over to the shelf again. "Might take some of that stuff for later, though," he said with a grin, and Scorpius collapsed into one of the chairs, burying his head in his arms.

"My hatred of you has reached epic proportions," he muttered.

James strolled over to the shelf and ran his fingers over the handcuffs. "Gryffindor ties," he mused, glancing back at Scorpius. "This interest you?"

Scorpius huffed again, refusing to look.

"Because, you know, the thing with the board last night was that I had to ask it questions about _you_, so, if the Room knows we're working with the board, and the board knows–"

"Yes, I get it," snapped Scorpius, waving his hand in the air in an indistinct flourish. "No need to spell it out, and _no_, it most certainly does not interest me, so you can go back to shutting up now." He sulked in the chair. Gryffindor ties and handcuffs and condoms and – _Oh, God, yes, tie me to this bloody table and move your mouth over my_ – did _not_ interest him in the slightest. _God_.

James sighed, approaching the table again and studying the Ouija board. "Does Scorpius Malfoy want to have kinky sex with Gryffindor ties?" he asked, suppressing a grin, and Scorpius leapt to his feet.

"Fuck off!" he cried, staring wide eyed at the board as the planchette, repeating its performance from the night before, moved towards the _YES_ slot on the board. He blinked. The counter-charm. He had absolutely performed the counter-charm last night, and it wasn't too hard; he knew he'd done it right. No, no, _no_. He swallowed, feeling James's eyes on him. "Clearly, it's just saying _Yes_ to everything you ask it, so, God. Stupid thing." He kicked the table leg.

"All right, fine. Let's ask it something it'll say _No_ to." He thought for a minute. "Did Scorpius Malfoy really put his cock in Daisy Parkinson last summer?"

Scorpius buried his head in his hands, peeking out only to glimpse the planchette moving back over the _YES_ slot. "See?" he said, swatting at James's arm.

James pushed him away. "All right. Did he enjoy it?"

The board seemed to consider that, hovering in the middle between _YES_ and _NO_ before finally settling over the _NO_ slot.

"Aha!" said James, turning to Scorpius in triumph. "It _can_ say no!"

"It was fucking fabulous!" screeched Scorpius, waving his arms. "I enjoyed every bloody minute of it. She's a lovely girl, with marvellous tits and– and–"

"A wet cunt?"

"Yes, exactly. That word. And she was very satisfying."

James regarded him, smirking. "Are you sure you enjoyed every minute of it, or just every _second_?"

Scorpius gaped at him, processing the insult, before his eyes went wide and he began hitting at James with both hands. "Minute!" he wailed. "More than one minute! More than ten, even!"

Laughing, James shoved him away and turned back to the board. "All right, all right. Sorry. Now come on. What in bleeding hell's the matter with this thing?" He frowned at the board. "Let's retrace our steps."

"Fine." Scorpius appraised the board, torn between being curious and horrified. "We hadn't done a thing about fixing it when it turned on us like this."

"Turned on you, at least."

"Yes, well. Turned on _me_." He rolled his eyes. "Clearly, it's Dark magic."

"Well, if it is, we can probably guess who's at fault." James gave him an expectant look, and Scorpius let out a breathless laugh, dropping his head between his shoulders.

"Right. Nice. Because every object that's even in the same room as a Malfoy will automatically turn Dark, is that it? I was joking, Potter, so fuck you."

"You shouldn't be joking about that. It's not a bad theory, and you know it."

"Shut your mouth, Potter."

"Don't get so defensive! God. I'm just saying, your family has a history. So, maybe this Muggle piece of shit, if it's tied to the supernatural somehow, it can pick up on stuff like that."

"Or maybe," Scorpius spat, his eyes blazing at James, "_your_ family has a history of pissing off the Dark side so fucking badly that it takes revenge whenever it can."

"Not taking revenge on me, though, is it?" said James, his voice calm but his nostrils flaring.

"Maybe it is." Scorpius thought for a moment, and then he narrowed his eyes and turned back to the board. "Ouija board," he drawled, "does James Potter want to suck my dick?"

"Oh, what the fuck?" shouted James. "I told you to shut up with that shit, or I'd hex your balls off." He reached for his wand, but halfway there, he stopped dead, staring at the board.

The planchette had moved very deliberately over to the _YES_ slot.

"I do _not_!" wailed James, staring at Scorpius. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I _told_ you – it must be out to get you. Like I want your stupid mouth anywhere near my dick."

James leaned over the table, one hand flat against the wood and the other pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wait," Scorpius added, and James looked up again. "Look."

The planchette was moving again, this time spelling out a word. No, two:

_DO IT_

Scorpius's mouth dropped open at the sight of the letters forming, and all the blood in his body seemed to rush directly to his dick. Every muscle and appendage suddenly ached with need, and he slid back against the table, leaning over with his hands on his thighs to catch his breath. If he looked at James, all he would see would be those full lips hanging open, his stupid face looking confused and angry and those lips, those _lips_ wet and ready to wrap around Scorpius's cock and swallow him down whole. "Oh, God," he muttered.

"I can't– _God_. No. This is insane." James was breathing very quickly, his face flushed and his eyes dark. "My mother always told me not to trust anything that thought for itself, if you couldn't see where it kept its brain."

Scorpius laughed, an abrupt, choked sort of sound, and then he wiped his face with his hand. "Look, Potter, I'm dying here. Either you do it, or we get out of here and I get to the nearest loo, because my dick's going to bloody explode if someone doesn't touch it in the next four seconds."

"Fucking Malfoys," muttered James, before his hand shot out and he cupped Scorpius's groin, pushing his hand in hard.

"Oh– _God_. What are you doing?" he choked. "Oh my God. Okay. Don't. Just."

"Shut _up_," James growled at him, moving forward to press his body up against Scorpius's where he was leaning into the side of the table, his mouth hot over Scorpius's ear and his fingers moving in rather obscene motions over Scorpius's cock and balls. He dropped his head to James's shoulder and clutched at the shirt underneath his open robes, dragging him in closer and not doing anything at all to slow the stream of moans slipping from his mouth, because James Potter's hand was on his dick, and it felt more bloody brilliant than he could possibly have imagined.

James's chest was heaving under Scorpius's hand and he pulled him in tighter, rasping moans hitting Scorpius's ear and lips moving over his neck, and Scorpius figured he had about three more seconds before he came in his trousers, wet heat slicking James's fingers and dripping down his thighs and God, no, _oh my God_, and then James was, James was –

"Fuck, _fuck_," moaned James, and he was dropping to his _knees_, holy bloody hell, he was pushing Scorpius's robe aside and ripping at his trousers and Scorpius could only grip his shoulder, fingers bruising James's skin through the collar of his shirt as he watched those lips part, those hands pull Scorpius's dick out and fist it, bringing it up to James's mouth and –

Then it was gone, all the pressure subsided and Scorpius's mouth fell open as James sat back, rubbing his palms over his thighs and breathing hard. "What are you doing?" cried Scorpius, gesturing wildly between James and his own pulsing prick.

"Fuck," repeated James, before reaching down and pulling a ratty piece of glass out of his pocket. "Teddy," he muttered at it, cleaning the surface with the corner of his sleeve. "You there?"

Scorpius's eyes went wide as he watched the mirror from above, its surface beginning to swirl and fog, and a moment later, a head and shoulders appeared in it – lounging in an armchair, from the looks of things, and chomping on an apple. "Hi," it said. "Wait, why aren't you in class?"

James rolled his eyes. "Because I'm not, _God_. Don't worry about it."

A hand pulled the apple away from the mouth, which sighed. "Come on, don't do that. You promised your dad I wouldn't interfere with school stuff. He'll flame my bollocks if you don't finish."

"I'm going to finish!" cried James, rubbing his eyes. "I'm in class right now, kind of. Shut up. Look, there's something– I have a problem."

Scorpius stood in silence, begging his dick to behave while he listened in on the conversation. So _this_ was the famous Teddy Lupin. He angled his head over James on the floor to get a better look at the two-way mirror.

"What, you all right?" The head tilted to the side in concern.

James sighed. "Yeah. No. I mean, I've got Scorpius Malfoy here, and we have a problem."

Scorpius let his head fall back, his eyes on the ceiling. That was the understatement of the century. "What the _fuck_?" he whinged at James, who only shot him an irritated look.

"The Ouija board again?" said Teddy, taking another bite and talking around it. "You can't get Kitching to fix it?"

"No, I don't know. I haven't asked her. Just listen." James took a deep breath. "The _problem_ is that it's telling us to do stuff, and, I mean–" He paused. "We're sort of doing it, and I told you I wouldn't do that stuff anymore, not without telling you, so, I just, I'm telling you, okay?" Despite the stops and starts, that whole sentence came out rather quickly. Scorpius stared down at him. "So, can I go back to doing it now?"

The mirror was silent for a moment. "Wait," said Teddy at last, his voice quiet. "First of all, the Ouija board is telling you to do _what_, exactly?"

James wet his lips, his eyes fluttering shut for a second. "It's, well. It's telling me to suck his dick." He swallowed and gazed into the mirror, but Scorpius couldn't quite see the look on Teddy's face. He held his breath.

"I see," said Teddy. He took another bite of apple and chewed thoughtfully. "And so, that's what you're doing right now?"

"Well, not _right_ now, because I stopped. Well, I mean, I never really got started, because of what you said about not doing that stuff, so I wanted to call you first." James swallowed again.

"Right," Teddy said slowly. "Okay. So, let me get this straight."

Scorpius waited, still trying not to think about his exposed dick, and whether there was any way Teddy could see it from the mirror, and any way he would still be able to get the sodding blow job after this conversation. Stupid Potter.

"A possessed Ouija board, possibly full of Dark magic, has ordered you to blow Scorpius Malfoy."

"Right."

"And so you _obeyed_ it – the possessed Ouija board probably full of Dark magic, that is – got halfway there, and then started second guessing yourself _not_ because of the possessed, Dark magic thing, but because of loyalty to _me_."

"Uh." James scratched at his jaw. "Right."

Teddy paused. "Are you really still telling your dad you want to be an Auror? Because I've got to tell you, love, your skills could use some work."

"Shut _up_," whinged James, his head falling forward as he covered his face with his free hand.

Teddy laughed. "All right, all right, sorry," he said between snickers. "Now, listen. Thank you for telling me. I appreciate that."

James opened his eyes again and peeked through his fingers, his mouth curling up in a smile, and Scorpius almost gasped at the level of emotion there, the way the two of them seemed to have forgotten all about him as they talked and looked at each other. He envied it more than he could even put into words.

"Now, what's so special about Scorpius's prick that you're going to have to suck it right now, rather than just waiting to suck mine on Friday?" asked Teddy conversationally, and James frowned, thinking.

"I love yours, you know I do," James said quickly, smiling into the mirror in that shy, flirty way he had, and Scorpius's stomach flipped, "but he's, well, he's driving me mad, quite honestly, and he's a total wanker most of the time, but he keeps asking me shit about blokes having sex, and I think he wants to try it but he's too shy to ask, and he doesn't know how anyway, and, I don't know. I feel sort of bad for him, like I should teach him how, or something."

Scorpius glared, the happy feeling in his stomach sealing into lead. He spread his hands out and gave James his best _What the fuck?_ face, but James ignored him.

Teddy seemed to be considering this explanation. "How old is he again?" he asked.

James glanced up at Scorpius.

"Seventeen," said Scorpius, hands on his hips, and James dropped his eyes back to the mirror.

"Sixteen," he told Teddy, "same as Al. Oh, ew. I can't believe I just said that." He squeezed his eyes shut and winced, and Scorpius couldn't help but do the same. _That_ image really wasn't going to help his erection at all. Speaking of which... bloody hell. He glanced down to see his cock still hanging out of his trousers and with an exasperated sigh, he thrust it back inside.

"Bit young, James," said Teddy, his voice stern, and James rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're one to talk."

Teddy ignored him. "A _Malfoy_, too? You really think that's a good idea, you and him, considering–"

"Yeah." James cut him off quickly, his eyes darting up to Scorpius. "Well, what does it matter, really? The kid's curious, and you know how it is at this school. How else is he going to figure it out?"

"It's not really your job to provide every curious boy at Hogwarts with a body to practice on," said Teddy, but he still sounded more amused than angry, Scorpius was pleased to note.

"All right, fine!" snapped James. "Not really in the mood anymore, anyway."

"Well, I still haven't said _no_," said Teddy, and Scorpius froze, his lips open and his cock resuming its interest in the proceedings. "I want a look at that Ouija board later," he added, "but I can't think of any Dark spell off hand that would make blowing Scorpius Malfoy send you to hell or something, so..." He paused, as James let out a small gasp, biting his lip. "I'm on lunch for another twenty minutes," he continued, his voice going low and rough. "Let me see, or at least listen."

A slow smile spread over James's face, as though he knew from the beginning that he would eventually get his way, and he placed the mirror gently on the floor beside his knees. "Can you see?" he asked, his hands already moving back up Scorpius's thighs and over his cock.

"Not really, but I can hear you. God, is that him moaning already? He's not going to know what hit him, is he?" Teddy laughed, but he already sounded breathless, and Scorpius imagined him in an office somewhere, shades drawn and apple core abandoned on his desk, as he pulled his prick out and stroked it to the sounds of his boyfriend's lips around Scorpius's cock. His head fell back and he tilted his hips towards James, deciding he could worry about the stupid Ouija board later.

"Relax, Malfoy," said James, pulling Scorpius's trousers and pants down over his hips and leaning forward, his lips moving slowly over Scorpius's prick. The room went quiet again, blurring up the edges of Scorpius's brain as a wet tongue laved him, pushing against the underside of his prick before firm lips opened around him, and then it was happening, it was really fucking happening, and he forced his eyes open to watch himself fucking James Potter's mouth, just the way he'd dreamed of, James's lips red around him, his cheeks stretched long and even – oh, God, holy Jesus – the outline of his cock visible through the dark line of James's cheek, just above where he must have shaved that morning, and this wasn't the same as Daisy Parkinson at _all_, because this was a boy sucking his dick, no, a _man_, one who shaved and had messy hair and firm lips and a broad, flat tongue that wasn't afraid to get dirty, it seemed from the way he was mouthing over Scorpius's dick, and –

He groaned, throwing his head back and coming hot and wet in James's mouth, sooner than he would have liked, _way_ sooner, dammit, but God, he couldn't help it, because James had a mouth like a bloody saint, humming around him and swallowing him down now, lips working at him and throat open, and Teddy sodding Lupin was _listening_, watching shapes and shadows of James's mouth around Scorpius through that mirror and probably jerking off from the sounds they were making, and that image sent him tumbling over, a renewed pulse pouring into James's mouth. He felt James groan and swallow, taking in every drop and getting off on it, and Scorpius could only clutch at the edges of the table behind him and try to hold on.

Finally, James sat back on his heels, releasing Scorpius's prick with a slow, steady glide backwards through his lips, and then he picked up the mirror again. Holding it in front of his face, he made a show of wiping his hand slowly over his lips, his tongue darting out to lick at the corners of his mouth, and Scorpius heard a deep moan from the other end of the mirror.

"You wicked little slut," breathed Teddy, laughing and moaning at the same time. "Have you turned him queer now?"

James glanced up, grinning, his lips wet and red and Scorpius could _not_ stop thinking about the image of his cock sliding through them. He panted, his eyes barely back in focus and his fingers fumbling with his zip. "Yeah," said James, looking back down at the mirror. "I think I just might have done."

And that was only sodding _Wednesday_.

***

_ **Thursday** _

Thursday morning dawned bright and clear, and the first thought in Scorpius's brain as he rolled over in bed and tried to feign wakefulness was, _I'm gay_.

Those two words did more than a little to dampen the brightness and clarity of the outside sky, and even as he thought them, the sun seemed to retreat into hiding, and he swore he could see rain clouds gathering outside the window. A boy had sucked him off, he'd come harder than ever before in his life and now he was going to have to put up with rain clouds everywhere he went, withstand all the same ridicule that James Potter did.

A cold fear gripped his chest as he sat up. Maybe this had been a terrible idea from the start. James Potter never kept anything a secret where his sexual exploits were concerned, and surely the fact of him wrapping his mouth around Scorpius's dick when they were both supposed to be in Muggle Studies class was going to be common knowledge in the school corridors by breakfast time. He felt the blood drain from his face, and he swallowed.

This was bad. This was _really_ fucking bad.

He showered and dressed slowly, giving his House mates weak smiles of greeting as he made his way down to the Great Hall, almost tiptoeing in his trepidation. His eyes swerved from side to side, desperate to find any sign that James had already told all of Gryffindor about their exploits and was working his way through Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Once it reached the Slytherins – _God_, and idiots like Burrett – Scorpius was doomed.

Nobody was gay in this school. Well, nobody but James Potter, and Scorpius couldn't handle it, he knew he couldn't. He'd barely been able to handle one single taunt from Burrett about the _insinuation_ of cocksucking, even when it had still been inaccurate. There was no way he could handle it on a regular basis, now that the accuracy level had risen, oh, a hundred percent. No bloody way.

He passed through the foyer and into the Great Hall, nodding at acquaintances and – oh no, oh Jesus, what the fuck – before he could stop it, his traitorous dick had located James bloody Potter at the Gryffindor table and had given a hopeful wave, and once _that_ had started, Scorpius couldn't stop noticing nearly every bloke in the Hall. There was Pealing, with his stupid long hair and open collar – _hi! said his dick – _and bloody Nott, with his cute little glasses and yesterday's stubble – _hello! – _and sodding Griffiths, with his thick fingers that looked like they'd be just right to push up his –

"Hey, Malfoy."

Scorpius swallowed hard, turning to his right and hoping his face wasn't as red as he feared it was. Fucking James Potter. He was going to _kill_ him. "What?"

"Letter for you." Collings handed him an envelope sealed with the green Malfoy wax, giving him an odd look.

He snatched it from him and sat down at the Slytherin table, reading quickly. _Hope you are not neglecting your studies_. Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Father. _Wish to see you this weekend_. Scorpius blinked. That was new. _Some things to discuss. Family things._ He read to the end but got no further hints than that, and he sighed, letting the parchment fall to the table. Surely he had better things to do at the weekend than rush home to whatever crisis Father had conjured, but on the other hand, if it took his mind off James Potter for more than a second, he might as well do it.

Unless... oh, bollocks. The bloody Ouija board. He'd let James take it _again_, or at least he must have done, because Scorpius remembered very little of what had happened after stumbling from that room in the wall the day before, his face hot and his mind spinning, and now Father must know he had it, must have figured out why he'd been spending so much time in Grandfather's library, must have tracked the charm or something, and now Scorpius was a dead man. That was all there was to it. _Bollocks_.

He began to eat, shoving toast absently into his mouth and thinking about everything that had happened that week: the Ouija board, Burrett and his bloody taunts, Potter and his idiot boyfriend, and now this letter. So absorbed was he in his thoughts that it took him several minutes to realise that the table around him was unnaturally quiet. Once he glanced up from his breakfast, he saw that, in fact, the entire Great Hall was ridiculously quiet, only the occasional rustling of newspaper pages interrupting the silence.

Moreover, he saw with growing alarm, people were looking at him. Not everyone, of course – some were staring down at their plates, or whispering to each other, or looking towards another table. His eyes followed those people... to the centre of the Gryffindor table, where James sat with his brother and sister, all three of them pointedly eating their breakfast in a furious manner.

Scorpius blinked. It couldn't be about him. _Oh, God_. James had told everyone. He really had. Swallowing his last bite of toast against the nausea in his stomach, Scorpius pushed his chair back and slung his book bag over his shoulder, making his way to the exit.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

He closed his eyes briefly before glancing back. Burrett was sniggering at the other end of the table, a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ spread out in front of him.

"Like father, like son, eh? Just like I said." His friends roared in laughter beside him as he made an obscene gesture, bringing his cupped hand up to the side of his face and poking his tongue into the opposite cheek, just like Scorpius had seen the day before, when James had been on his knees before him, sucking Scorpius's dick into his mouth and –

_God. Fuck_. He turned quickly and strode out of the Hall, trying to ignore the laughter that rang in his ears, the shame creeping up the back of his neck and flooding over him, hot like lava and overwhelming him, making it difficult to breathe. He couldn't be a _faggot_; he just couldn't. Everyone knew, everyone would hate him, he just, he just –

"Malfoy!" Another voice calling his name, and he quickened his stride, running down the corridor away from all of them, his face flaming and his stomach churning. "Come on, wait up." He turned into a side corridor with a dead end and a nook in the wall, desperate to be alone, but after another moment, a hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around, and he blinked at James's face. "God, you're fast," he said, forcing a smile.

"Fuck yourself, Potter," he spat, turning on his heel to leave, but James held him fast.

"Come on, talk to me," said James, and Scorpius paused at the pleading in his voice. He had expected more taunting. "I know you didn't know, and I'm sure your dad was about to tell you and he'll feel awful that it came out this way, but look, Al and Lily and I are in the same boat, all right? If the whole school's going to laugh at us, they can laugh at us all together – you included."

He turned back again, staring at James.

"No, okay, that didn't come out right, but you know what I mean. It's not just you, that's all I meant. And besides, it's really not a big deal. I mean, I know it seems like a big deal right now, and it is, sure, mostly because it's just a shock, right? But when you think about it, it explains an awful lot about them, doesn't it? And now they can actually be happy, and, I mean, that's what we all want for them, right? My mum's even getting used to it, a little bit, and you said your mum might be getting married again, so they've all moved on, so why can't–"

Scorpius screwed up his face and let out an irritated, screeching sound. He held up a hand. "What, Potter? _What_ are you talking about?"

It was James's turn to blink at him.

"All I know is that the whole fucking school seems to be aware that you gave me a blow job yesterday, and since _I_ didn't fucking tell them, I'm going to go out on a limb and blame _you_, so like I said before, you can fuck yourself, and your stupid brother can fuck himself, and your stupid sister can fuck herself, and your stupid mother can–"

"Okay." James shoved him back. "I get it. Shut up." He rubbed his eyes. "First of all, _getting_ a blow job is not a big deal, and does not even make you very queer, okay, and _I_ was the one with come down my throat, and I am sorry to tell you this, Malfoy, but that is infinitely higher on the queer scale than just shoving your dick in someone's face, so, there's that. And second of all, I didn't tell anyone about it anyway, so what are you on about?"

"Burrett!" shouted Scorpius, ignoring the lecture. Queer was queer, no matter how you looked at it. "Again! 'Like father, like son, Malfoy,'" he mimicked, his nostrils flaring. "_How_ would he fucking know about anything, if you didn't–"

"Scorpius," said James, pronouncing the name slowly and carefully. "Wait a minute. You didn't see the _Prophet_ this morning?"

Scorpius froze. It was in the sodding _Prophet_? Holy Jesus fuck. No wonder his father wanted him home. Oh God. He slumped back against the wall, trying to remember how to breathe.

"No, just, don't do that. Here." James gripped his shoulders, facing him intently and trying to get Scorpius to mimic his deep, soothing breaths. "There, better? Don't pass out on me, okay? Jesus. This isn't about us, okay? Only Teddy knows about that, and he'd be in even more trouble than us if anyone found out, so he's sure not going to tell anyone." He paused, smiling sadly at Scorpius. "Listen to me."

Scorpius calmed a bit at that, bringing air systematically in and out of his lungs and trying to slow his racing heart.

James swallowed, dropping one hand to rub up and down Scorpius's upper arm in a soothing motion. "Your dad was in the _Prophet_ this morning," he began. "A photograph. With... my dad."

Scorpius stared at him. "They both work at the Ministry," he said, but his tongue felt too thick for his mouth. "So, they were photographed together. So what?"

James paused, his tongue sneaking out to wet his lips as he seemed to consider his next words, and all of a sudden, like an ice pick slamming into his gut, Scorpius didn't need any more words. _Like father, like son, eh, Malfoy?_ His mouth fell open.

"Oh, no. No, no, _no_. Tell me you don't mean– tell me it's not– oh. God." His lungs constricted again, and James cupped his face with both hands, his eyes intent on Scorpius's.

"They were photographed leaving my dad's building together," said James, "looking, well, pretty comfortable with each other." His thumbs brushed over Scorpius's cheeks and then the hands slid down, stroking his neck and over his shoulders, and despite it all, Scorpius was glad for the comfort. _  
_  
He opened his mouth several times to speak, but no words would come. In the end, he just sucked in a deep breath, shook his head and set off down the hall again, holding a hand up to silence him when James called after him. He made his way to the front doors and out into the cool spring air, not stopping to wonder where he was going or what he would do once he got there. He simply marched across the grass, and when he reached the far edge of the Lake, he dropped his bag and sank down beside it, curling his knees to his chest and watching the water ripple in the soft breeze.

_Like father, like son_.

It wasn't fair. Father should have told him, should have mentioned at some point in the past few miserable years that, oh, by the way, Scorpius, waking up in the morning with spunk all over your pyjamas after dreaming about your Quidditch captain is perfectly normal, didn't you know? And laughing and forcing jokes with your mates about girls' twats when the very thought of getting anywhere near one made your stomach churn isn't something you have to do, actually. And getting married and having a fucking child when you'd much rather be sprawled out on a bed with Harry sodding Potter's cock up your arse was really not the way to go about things, in fact, and –

Oh, ew, ew. God. He scrubbed at his face, trying to erase that image from his mind, but he couldn't do it, it was stuck there fast, and _fuck_, there was one more reason to hate James, since he was the one who had put it there, but every time the image assaulted him anew, it wasn't his father's face he would see, or Mr Potter's, but his own features drawn tight with pleasure, and James moving over him, biting at his skin and smoothing broad hands down his back and his thighs before cupping his arse, lifting him off the mattress and –

He buried his face in his hands.

"Hi." A heavy body plopped down beside him, grabbing a blade of grass and twirling it between his fingers.

Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut, not lifting his head. "Sod off," he mumbled.

"You know, I never much liked you before this week," James began, crunching on the blade of grass, "and even up till yesterday I didn't much like you, and actually, come to think of it, there's an awful lot about you that I don't like even as of this morning–"

Scorpius ran his hands up through his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and tucking his chin further down in towards his chest.

"–but it's my basic principle in this world that no bloke should have to have to go through life thinking it's wrong to want cock, and so, I'm trying to help you out as best I can."

He paused, chewing thoughtfully on the grass, Scorpius supposed, although he still refused to answer or lift his head.

"But before you ask, _no_, yesterday wasn't a pity blow job, and I don't put out as charity, so there's that. And I'm happy with Teddy, so don't get any ideas in your head about running off with me just because I'm the first queer bloke you've met, but _yes_, if you want to, what I'm saying is, I'll help you out." He paused again, and Scorpius finally raised his head.

"How sporting of you, Potter," he quipped, his mouth dry and his mind still full of fog, but he was too tired to put any real malice into the insult, and James seemed to sense that, letting it go. They sat in silence for a long moment before Scorpius finally turned to him, watching the way a strand of messy black hair fell over his eyes. "How do you put up with it, day after day?" he asked quietly, resting his cheek on one fist, his body still huddled around his knees. "I mean, how can you keep insisting it's the right thing, when all anyone ever tells you, all you ever see around you, is that it's _wrong_?"

James plucked another blade of grass, smoothing it through his fingers a few times before speaking. "It's the hardest thing in the world," he said at last. "It's hard every day, because every day I wake up, and I think, today's the day when no one's going to laugh at me. No one's going to make a show of putting a quill in their mouth in front of me today, and no one's going to slap me on the arse and call out to everyone around that I liked it. But then by the time I go to bed at night, I have to dream it up all over again and try it out the next day, to see if it'll be any better. I'm convinced that one day, it'll finally happen: an entire day without the bullshit."

"I don't want to live like that," said Scorpius, watching the tide push the waters of the Lake back and forth.

"Well," said James, "the alternative is that you live like our idiot fathers did, sneaking around, trying to keep it all a secret and live the life they thought they were supposed to live, not the one they wanted to live."

"Well, who says you should always be allowed to have exactly what you want? Life doesn't work that way."

James raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're a Malfoy?" He laughed softly when Scorpius's jaw tightened. "Listen. How did you feel this morning, when you thought everyone had found out about us?"

The cold fear hardened again in Scorpius's stomach, and he parted his lips to get a little more air. He glanced over at James. "Like it was the end of the world," he muttered. "Like I'd never be able to live it down, never look anyone in the eye again."

James nodded. "I lived like that for awhile too, and let me tell you, there are at least a couple of blokes in this very school, and up at Hogsmeade, who live the same way. They told me we were filthy, disgusting, that I could never tell anyone about the things we did. I was afraid for a long time, because I knew I wasn't going to change. God, I've known it since I was seven."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, really," said James, smiling. "And I know it's not always that easy for people to figure out about themselves, but still, I figured if I wasn't going to change, and I didn't _want_ to change, then trying to keep it a secret all the time was going to completely shatter me. So, when I was fifteen, I told my dad."

Scorpius stopped fiddling with his sleeve. "You did?"

"Yep. And he... well, in hindsight, I mean, it's funny, isn't it?" He grinned, a lopsided, slightly goofy grin, and Scorpius couldn't help but snort a laugh.

"Yeah. You think you gave him the idea?" He laughed outright at that, but James nodded.

"I do! No, seriously. I mean, I don't really want to think too much about my dad's sex life and shit, but if he was ever even thinking it, or, fuck, I don't know, if he'd tried it out when he was young or whatever, before getting married, then who knows? Maybe hearing me talk about it made him think about it himself a little bit more." He shrugged. "Anyway, that's gross, I don't want to talk about that." He grinned at Scorpius. "He was good with me, though. I mean, he was a bit weird at first, and he asked me how I could be sure, but then he said he was glad I told him, and that..." He trailed off, his face colouring, before he steeled his jaw again and swallowed. "... that he loved me regardless of who I wanted to date."

"Or fuck."

James laughed. "Yeah. Or fuck. 'Date' was the polite word, I guess. But _then_, no, wait, you've got to hear this bit, because you'll never feel sorry for yourself again."

Scorpius waited.

"_Then_ he called a 'family meeting', and I had to tell everyone else, too."

"Oh my God."

"I know, right? Al didn't talk to me for a month. Mum and Dad had to do a whole other intervention with him, sitting him down and telling him not to be a dick to me, but he still is, a bit." He frowned. "I think he'll be all right, but he's young and painfully straight, and all he hears about at this place is – well, you know exactly how it is. Queers are just dirty faggots, right?" He pressed his lips together. "Lily was better, but she's pretty young, too, and I don't think anything ever really bothers her, and she just loves Teddy to pieces, so that helps. Mum was a bit... I don't know. Disappointed, maybe. She cried and everything. But Dad helped, and eventually she told me that Uncle Charlie would be really bloody proud of me, and if I ever wanted to go visit him to talk about anything, just to let her know and she'd arrange it, and that was all she ever said about it. She still barely mentions Teddy's name, though." He sighed. "My other uncles never really talk about it either, especially since I got with Teddy, because he used to date one of my cousins, yeah?"

Scorpius laughed, the knot of tension in his stomach finally beginning to unwind as James talked, and he sank down onto his back, staring up at the cloudless sky and twirling a blade of grass in his fingers. "I thought I heard about that," he mused. "The French girl?"

"Yeah. Now _there's_ a talk we can save for another day, my young queer disciple, and that's what you're supposed to do when you don't mind cock _or_ pussy."

Scorpius made a face. "Gah, what an awful word."

"Cock?"

"The _other_ one."

"Yeah, well, hopefully I've cured Teddy of it." He grinned, and Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut.

"I do not want to know what sort of fucked up relationship you two have, that he actually tried to watch us through a two-way mirror yesterday, right?"

James's grin faded. "It's not _that_ fucked up." He paused. "Just, he's got a thing about how I'm a lot younger than him, and he doesn't want me to miss out on my youth, or something, and I mean, I think he's brilliant, but yeah, he's also got a point, because sometimes the opportunity arises, you know, and I sort of want to fuck someone else." He bit his lip, glancing over at Scorpius, who let the wave of sensation caused by that gaze sweep up his body. "So, we agreed that I can, if I want to, and he can too, but we've got to tell each other about it. And then, I mean..."

"Sometimes the other joins in?" Scorpius supplied, and James's grin widened.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"You are one seriously kinky bastard, Potter, you know that?"

"Yeah. But I told you, I'm done hiding it, all right? Done feeling ashamed all the fucking time." His face darkened, and Scorpius kicked out at his legs, playfully letting them tangle.

"Hey."

James looked over.

"Just." He swallowed, shading the sun with his hand and thinking of how ironic it was, that even though the bloody Ouija board had gone rogue on him and nearly ruined his life, it had, at the end of the day, given him exactly what he'd been after in the first place: James Potter sitting around with him, talking cock. "Thanks."

James's face softened, and he smiled. "Yeah, yeah." He waved Scorpius off, and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the miniaturised Ouija board again, resizing it and setting it down on the grass.

Scorpius groaned, his stomach dropping. "God, that thing again? Haven't we had enough?" He _still_ didn't know what was wrong with the bloody thing, and now that things were going a bit better, he didn't want that stupid board to bollocks them up again.

"We still have to figure out what on earth is wrong with it," James pointed out, "before we both fail Muggle Studies for breaking it _and_ stealing it."

"Give it here," said Scorpius, reaching out a hand. "We can throw it in the Lake and tell Kitching it exploded while we were trying to fix it." He gave James a hopeful look, which James immediately shot down.

"_No_," he said firmly, "we can't."

"Oh, all right. Shit." Scorpius ran a hand over his face.

He watched in silence as James tapped at the thing for a few minutes, turning it over and trying a few different spells, but each time he set it down again and asked it a question about Scorpius, it continued to answer of its own accord. Fortunately, James was being quite good about the fact that it had already been one awful bloody morning for Scorpius, and he kept his questions fairly benign. Scorpius sighed, pushing himself up on one elbow as he watched. Just as James seemed about ready to give up, the planchette began to move. "Wait, I didn't ask it anything," said James, frowning, but Scorpius shushed him, his eyes fixed on the board. They widened when he realised what the damn thing was spelling out.

_FUCK HIM_

James blinked at it, then over at Scorpius. "Did you see... What did it say?"

"You saw it," snapped Scorpius, his breath coming in deep gulps. The bloody thing was still moving, quickly, and James scrambled in his bag for a quill and parchment, before the letters got too jumbled in their minds. He tapped the inkwell and began to record the letters, Scorpius leaning over to read them.

_TL AND JP SHOW HIM_

All the breath in Scorpius's lungs disappeared, and he gulped for air. What? _What?_ There was no fixing this. None. He was a dead man. His father would find out he'd charmed the stupid thing, and Grandfather would find out, and maybe even the Headmistress, _God_, and then everyone would know that he was a dirty pervert, chasing James Potter around the school with his magic Ouija board, trying to trick him into doing every filthy thing Scorpius's mind had ever conjured, and he couldn't tell James the truth now, it was too late, James would hate him forever and tell the whole school, tell Teddy, tell both their fathers, and just, it was just –

James was staring at his parchment, lips parted and chest heaving. "That's insane," he muttered, lifting his gaze to Scorpius as his face hardened. "What are you doing? You _have_ to be doing this." His voice rose. "They work for Muggles on a subconscious level, Malfoy, remember? That has to be the only way this thing's working this way for us, too. _I'm_ not fucking telling it to say this shit, so it has to be you." He glared at Scorpius, all the sympathy of the past half hour evaporating into the cloudless sky, and Scorpius felt it all slipping away from him, the peace and acceptance and the way his chest had felt open and relaxed for the first time in years as he'd sat on the grass, talking honestly with someone for the first time about his deepest secrets.

He shook his head rapidly. "No. I'm not. I'm _not_, Potter. I don't know what's going on." He swallowed, pleading eyes locked on James, but underneath the fear, a new emotion was rising, and Scorpius tried to swallow it down, tried to keep it from blossoming into full-blown anger, but it wasn't working; he knew he was losing the battle.   
_  
_The planchette began to move again, and both of them stared down at it.

_DO IT BEFORE BURET_

Scorpius's jaw dropped open and his gaze shot up to James's face, where shock had already morphed into fury. He flung the quill aside, apparently already having forgotten any inclination to blame Scorpius for the board's actions. "Burrett?" he shouted at the board. "Are you saying Burrett's going to do something to him?"

The planchette hesitated, and then moved over to the _YES_ slot.

"Like, something sexual? _Force_ him?" His voice croaked on the last words, and the piece stayed in place over the _YES_ slot. James let out an indistinct howl of rage, jumping to his feet and storming across the grass. He stopped a few metres away and kicked a large rock, shouting out every foul word he could think of, it seemed. Scorpius sat on the grass, stunned, staring at the board. "So, it was Burrett, not you," James howled, striding back over to Scorpius. "Burrett fucked with this thing! I should have fucking known it. Come on, we're taking it to Kitching."

"And telling her what, exactly?" said Scorpius, getting up from the grass at last and facing James. "You're not telling her it said this," he warned, his mind reeling. "I won't fucking let you. Bring Burrett into this and it'll be all over the school! I just–" He paused, taking a deep breath and trying to process both what the board had said and how to keep James from making it even worse. "I know you were trying to help, and, I don't know, you're probably right; I'll have to learn not to hide it. But today? With that shit still in the papers? I can't do it today." He reached out for James, placing a hand over his chest. "Please don't make me do it today."

James glanced down at the hand, shaking his head before covering it with his own and squeezing. "All right," he muttered, "but we _are_ taking it to Teddy." He gave Scorpius a look he couldn't argue with, and he bit down his retort. "He works with my uncle on cursed objects. I was going to bring it tomorrow anyway, when I go to see him." He paused, appraising Scorpius as though coming to a very quick decision. "We can sneak you out. You might as well come, too."

Scorpius sighed, his stomach in knots and his mind a jumbled mess. Thursday had definitely been the worst day of the week so far.

***

_ **Friday, Redux** _

Technically, Scorpius had known exactly who Teddy Lupin was even before this entire bloody week from hell had begun. _Technically_, their grandmothers were sisters, but no one in his family seemed to want to mention that very often, even though Scorpius had seen them once having tea in Diagon Alley, all high-necked robes and high-backed chairs. Scorpius's mother had glanced in the shop as they'd passed, coughing an exclamation of surprise, and then had ushered Scorpius along. "Don't mention to your grandmother that we saw her, dear," she'd said, smoothing Scorpius's hair down. "She might hex your ear off."

No, the Black part of his family didn't talk about the Tonks part of his family (_not_ part of his family, many of them would say), so Scorpius only knew of Teddy through regular Wizarding channels – the trophy display at Hogwarts, the occasional _Daily Prophet_ article, the general gossip mill.

He was front and centre in _that_, lately, since the entire Wizarding world seemed shocked and scandalised that he should be dating Harry Potter's son.

"Hi."

He opened the door to his flat with a beer in one hand and a smile on his face, waving his hand for James and Scorpius to come inside, as he wandered back in himself and took a long swallow from the bottle.

"Oh, brilliant," said James, grabbing for the bottle. "Let me have one."

Teddy only smirked at him, draining the rest of it and then lifting the bottle out of his reach, depositing it onto a high bookshelf. "Not likely," he said.

"But I asked so sweetly."

"That you did." Teddy curled a hand around the back of James's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, both of them seeming to forget all about Scorpius, standing inside the door trying to look infinitely less awkward than he felt. He watched their lips meet and found he couldn't look away, the emotion of the moment holding him captive. James moaned into Teddy's mouth, wrapping an arm around his waist and sighing happily. Teddy pulled away, placing another kiss on James's forehead, before turning back to Scorpius. "Come on in," he said.

Scorpius sauntered forward. "Do I get a greeting like that?" he asked, and Teddy appraised him, leaning against the bookshelf with one hand low on his hip.

"No," he said after a moment. "But you do get to come in, and you do get to show me this magic Ouija board that's been ordering my lad here to suck your dick."

James laughed as Scorpius dropped his eyes, his face flaming. "Wasn't my fault," he muttered, as James walked back over to him and took his arm, leading him inside.

"Oh, I'd venture it was," said Teddy, giving Scorpius a curious look, "at least a little bit."

Scorpius stared at him, mouth slightly open, but Teddy didn't say anything more. He took the board from James's coat pocket, spelled it back to its original size, and sat down at his living room table with it. Scorpius glanced around the flat, surprised to note that it really wasn't all that different from the way he'd imagined it, although possibly with fewer condoms and marijuana leaves strewn about.

"It's getting scary," said James, leaning over Teddy from behind and resting his hands on his shoulders as he watched. "Sending us messages now that something's going to happen to Malfoy if we don't– well." He cleared his throat, looking back over his shoulder at Scorpius.

Teddy glanced up. "If who doesn't what?"

"If, uh." James stood up straight again. "If you and I don't, uh..."

"This is ridiculous, Potter," huffed Scorpius. "You're imagining things." He was ninety-nine percent certain that whatever wand work Teddy could come up with, it wouldn't reveal that Scorpius had ever done anything to the board, but still, he was tense. Okay, maybe _eighty_-nine percent certain. Shit.

Teddy prodded the board with a small instrument from the table, muttering a few words as he did so.

"I don't think this is going to help," Scorpius began, his eyes darting from Teddy to the board and back. _Can we move on to the part about fucking me_? he didn't say, wincing even as the words skimmed across his brain.

Teddy ignored him. "If you and I don't what?" he asked James, but before James could answer, the board began to do it for him. The planchette whirred to life again, skimming over the board to spell out the same words as the day before:

_FUCK HIM_

Teddy blinked at it for a long minute, his mouth slightly open, and then he glanced up at Scorpius, giving him the same long look. Scorpius shifted from one foot to the other and swallowed. Oh, shit. He'd known this would be a horrifically bad idea. Just when he was beginning to think Teddy was about to shout at him to get out and take his perverted, cursed Ouija board with him, Teddy began to laugh, breaking the tension in the room. He ran a hand over his face and turned to James, still snickering.

"Seriously?"

"What's funny?" cried James. "Look, you didn't see it yesterday. You know that Slytherin I told you about, Burrett, right? He's been giving both of us a hard time lately; that's how we got detention on Tuesday, and he got his hands on this thing somehow! It was giving us a message, saying that he was going to hurt him." He pointed at Scorpius, who dropped his head into one hand, praying that he would be able to walk away from this somehow with both his bollocks intact.

Teddy sighed and rubbed his forehead, and James sat down beside him, grabbing his arm.

"Look, he's at a weird stage," he said softly, pleading eyes searching Teddy. "You remember what it was like, don't you – wanting cock and not knowing how to get it?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, huffing out a breath. Great. Just great. He sounded like a poster child for a serial killer now, the kind that kidnapped young boys and stripped their skin off, keeping it in the freezer and wanking to it every night. _Oh, but he was always a bit touched in the head_, the neighbours would tell the press. _One of those queers, you know_. He wasn't sure about anything anymore, other than that he was in Teddy Lupin's flat, and that witnessing the open intimacy between him and James, in such small gestures as touches to the wrist or soft eyes watching mouths move around words, was making him ache inside, he wanted so badly to have those things for himself.

"He wants to know, but how is he supposed to find out? Especially now, with the media chasing after his dad and probably about to watch every move Scorpius makes as well."

James's fingers slid up Teddy's arm, and Teddy watched them, his face sceptical. "That thing... " He pointed at the board again, then glanced over at Scorpius. When he turned back to James, it was with a stern look. "You can't trust it. I don't think it's Dark, and I don't think Burrett did anything to it, but there _is_ something going on with it – something that doesn't necessarily have your best interests at heart." He cupped James's cheek, moving his hand up to brush a stray hair away from his eyes.

"If we don't show him, he could end up in the wrong hands," insisted James. "Fine, maybe not Burrett," he continued, when Teddy threatened to interrupt, "but _someone_. Is that what you want?"

Teddy sighed again, letting his hand fall down the collar of James's shirt and linger for a moment, just touching at the soft skin in the hollow of his throat, before rising and walking over to Scorpius. He stood close, appraising him openly and not speaking for several long seconds. Scorpius swallowed and tried to remain still, but his body wasn't quite obeying. Teddy smelled bloody _gorgeous_, like soap and razor blades and day-old clothes, with a hint of beer around his lips. His hair was crimson, bordering on a deep purple, and stood up in all the right places – not quite styled, but not quite natural, either. His eyes were dark and at least four silver hoops lined one ear. His shirt was already open a bit too far, and worn jeans hung low on his frame. He was barefoot.

Scorpius swallowed again and let his eyes drift closed, because all this _looking_ was starting to land him in serious trouble. He couldn't stop thinking about James kneeling before this man, cock in his mouth and gentle fingers running through his hair, or James biting at those earrings as Teddy came against his stomach, or James –

"And what do you want, Scorpius?" Teddy's voice interrupted his thoughts, quiet and a little too rough around the edges. The dark eyes dropped down to his mouth and jaw, and he could have sworn Teddy breathed him in, his nose almost scraping Scorpius's cheek, but he didn't touch him, not quite.

"I don't– know," he stammered, cursing himself. _I want to ride your cock while James watches_, his mind raced. _I want you to come on my face and_ –

"Don't know?" His lips curled into a soft smile that wracked a shudder through Scorpius's body. "Oh, I don't believe that for a second." He backed up at last, stepping away but still holding Scorpius's gaze. "I've known more than a few Slytherins in my time, and you always get exactly what you want, don't you?"

Scorpius didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing, but simply backed further against the wall, his palms itching and his breath coming in short gasps.

"Come _on_," said James, walking over to Teddy and wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulled him in for another kiss, deeper this time, and Scorpius nearly lost all his breath at the sight. James's lips parted, and Scorpius watched as his tongue pushed into Teddy's mouth, wet and insistent, and Teddy _growled_, a sound Scorpius had honestly never heard before, and it shot straight to his dick. The kiss grew almost obscene, with Teddy's hands hooking into James's trousers and tugging at them, fingers digging into his hips. When Teddy lifted his mouth away at last, he held James close to him, his hips moving in a quiet but firm tilt against him, and murmured close to his ear, but loud enough for Scorpius to hear.

"You have to want this for yourself," he said, grinding slowly against James, "not because of that board. Can you tell me _you _want this?"

"It said we have to, or else he'll–"

"Do _you_ want it?" insisted Teddy, stilling for a moment to seek James's eyes. "Forget the board. _Forget_ it," he repeated, his voice stern, when James threatened to interrupt. "You." He placed a hand on James's chest. "Do _you_ want to show him, to be with him like this?"

James wet his lips, glancing back over his shoulder at Scorpius, who stood flat against the wall, his heart racing and his palms sticky with anticipation. "Yeah," he said slowly. "I want you," he clarified, leaning in to brush another kiss over Teddy's lips, "always you, but... there's something about him, isn't there?" He narrowed his eyes over at Scorpius. "Tonight, I want him, too."

Holy shit. Scorpius's mind raced and his blood thrummed with arousal. Holy fucking _shit_.

"All right." Teddy took a step back and began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. He pushed it off his shoulders and started on his trousers, getting the belt open before he glanced up at them again, both watching him with lust soaked into their faces. "You and me," he said to James, "and you and him. But I'm not touching him." He let his eyes linger on Scorpius for another long second, as though it pained him to make that declaration.

James grinned, moving forward to finish unfastening Teddy's trousers, his hands smoothing over his hips and arse. "Too young for you?" he teased, but Teddy wasn't laughing.

"He is," insisted Teddy, pausing to moan at the motion of James's hands on him. "You're of age, and your dad knows about me, so that's fine. We're set. You and him, well, it's not ideal, since technically you're of age and he's not, but it's close enough that you could make a case if anyone came around asking. But me and him? No way."

"But it's not dodgy at all for you to watch," said James, rolling his eyes and unbuttoning his own shirt now, pausing again to kiss Teddy, who sighed against his mouth.

"It's dodgy as all hell, but you two are bloody gorgeous, and my clothes are already half-off, and my dick's already hard as fuck, so we aren't going to worry about it. Nor," he added, giving Scorpius a meaningful gaze, "are we going to _tell_ anyone about it. Is that clear, Scorpius?"

He sighed, desperate for more clothes to come off. "Yeah, yeah," he said irritably, pulling his own t-shirt over his head.

"You want to be queer?" said Teddy, a smile tugging at his lips as he pushed his trousers down and kicked them aside. "Fine. Get comfortable and watch this."

Clad in only his trousers and trying to keep his brain from exploding at the very thought that he'd done it, he'd actually fucking _won_, and this was really going to happen, Scorpius moved around to an armchair while Teddy grabbed his wand and a small jar from a drawer and headed for the bed on the other side of the one-room flat.

"James?" called Teddy over his shoulder, and James moved his head from staring at Scorpius, his lips parted and his face flushed, back to Teddy. "Hands and knees, I think, for this. He's going to want to see."

All the remaining blood in Scorpius's body rushed to his prick at that, and the front of his trousers visibly _pulsed_. He let out a whimper, louder than he'd intended, as James crossed the room and flung himself on the bed, hastily shoving the rest of his clothes off.

"This is what a naked man looks like," said Teddy, clearly amusing himself now at Scorpius's expense, and Scorpius scowled at him.

"Oh, shut it. I've seen a naked man before." But his mouth had dried out a little bit at the sight of James Potter spread out on that bed, naked and hard, with planes of muscle over his thighs, stomach and arms, hair messy as usual and eyes darkened with arousal.

"Good," said Teddy, climbing onto the bed after James. "Now you've seen two, and you're about to see what it looks like for one to fuck the other."

His throat closed off and he had to remind himself to breathe, as Teddy rolled James over and began kissing his way up his spine, his hands moving on either side of his ribcage and over the flat planes of his stomach. He reached the back of James's neck and buried his face into the messy hair, grinning and whispering something to James that Scorpius couldn't hear. James smiled back at him and reached his arm around to cup Teddy's cheek, and they kissed, long and slow. James pulled two of Teddy's fingers into his mouth and lapped at them, and when Scorpius realised why, he had to reach down and cup his own erection to keep from coming too soon.

Teddy trailed the wet fingers down James's spine and sat back on his heels, reaching his other hand around to stroke James's cock while the fingers moved into his cleft, his wrist making small, thrusting motions beyond which Scorpius couldn't see. In two more seconds, James began to moan and fall forward, catching himself on his hands and shoving back onto Teddy's fingers.

"Some blokes require a bit more preparation," murmured Teddy, glancing at Scorpius, "but at his age we're generally good to go at a moment's notice. Wait your turn," he added. "You'll see." He turned back to James with a grin, and James eyed him over his shoulder.

"And that's what you love about me, isn't it?" he said, and Teddy leaned down to bite at his shoulder blade.

"Absolutely. How does that feel?" he added, and James dropped his head between his shoulders, gasping.

"Amazing. Fucking amazing. Malfoy," he breathed, turning his head again, and Scorpius paused in gripping his own cock through his trousers, "you ever put your fingers up your arse when you're wanking? Or," he added with a laugh, "Daisy Parkinson ever do it to you?"

Oh, no fair. Scorpius scowled at him. "God, no. You're a bastard, Potter. But wanking, well." He cleared his throat. "Of course. Who hasn't?"

Teddy groaned now, his wrist still rotating as a signal of what his fingers were doing inside James. "How does it feel?" he murmured to Scorpius, his hair falling into his eyes when he turned his head.

Scorpius couldn't wait any longer; he tore his trousers open and wrapped a damp palm around his prick, sighing. "Bloody brilliant," he murmured, his eyes glued to the bed, and Teddy grinned, biting his bottom lip. He pulled his fingers free and ran them down his prick, shifting a bit to the side so that Scorpius had his first real view of the thing fully hard, and –

Oh, _God_.

It had to be the werewolf blood, didn't it? Either that or he must grow himself a longer dick than it was possible for humans to achieve through ordinary means – he _was_ a Metamorphmagus, wasn't he? Scorpius couldn't remember anymore; Christ, he could barely remember his own name at the moment. All he knew was that Teddy's dick was a goddamned miracle, thick and gorgeous and an inch away from pushing up James's arse and fucking him, _fucking him_, and the tips of Scorpius's fingers began to tingle with hot and cold.

"Do it," he moaned before he could stop himself, his own prick hot and desperate in his fist, but Teddy ignored him, reaching for the oil on the table and smoothing a few drops over that monster cock.

"The lad's getting impatient," he murmured to James, who grinned, his eyes hooded and his red lips gasping for air.

"He's not the only one. God, I missed you this week," he breathed, and that seemed to undo Teddy a little bit. He held his cock outside James's opening and leaned forward, James's back arching as he fell down onto his elbows, inch by inch of Teddy's cock disappearing into his body, and this was it, it was _happening_, and Scorpius could barely process it all. His face felt hot with flames and his thighs were twitching as he watched and listened, filthy moans falling from James's lips as Teddy surged inside him.

Teddy curled over James's back, not seeming to care any longer whether Scorpius had a decent view of the proceedings or not, and he wrapped his arms around James's chest, hauling him back on his cock over and over again, whispering things Scorpius couldn't hear into James's ear and gasping over the back of his neck.

Scorpius came before either of them, barely even recognising that he was going to, his dick shuddering between his fingers and come dribbling from the tip as he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, his other hand gripping the arm of the chair. James seemed to have been watching him out of the corner of his eye, because at the sight of Scorpius's orgasm, he balanced himself on one arm and let the other hand fly to his own dick, fisting it hard and fast and muttering a stream of encouragement at Teddy.

"Fuck, yes, did you see that? He just came all over himself from watching us, oh my God, that was so brilliant, so gorgeous, come on, Teddy, harder–"

Scorpius couldn't tell who came first after that. James shuddered and stilled just as Teddy gripped his hips and slammed forward, his head thrown back and his full lips parted in an uncensored expression of pure bliss, and as they both spiralled down, silly, post-orgasmic grins plastered across their faces, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, quietly and with nothing short of a whole and desperate love driving it. Scorpius could see every bit of it etched on their bodies, and he had to fight back a surge of knotted envy.

They lay in silence for a long moment after that, flopped down beside each other on the bed as Scorpius dozed in the chair, not caring about his sticky hand or his spent cock flung outside his trousers. He was too busy replaying in his head something James had told him earlier in the week, about sex with a bloke being so brilliant that it was worth every word of teasing or vicious insults he had to endure because of it. Watching what had just happened, Scorpius couldn't help but think that maybe James had been right; maybe it _was _worth it.

"I give him ten more minutes," Teddy's voice mumbled from the bed, "and he'll be ready to try it himself."

"Oh, God, no more than five," said James. "I won't need more than that, anyway, and once _I'm_ ready, he's not going to want to be lying there with his dick floppy." They both snorted a laugh. James pushed himself up and wandered over to Scorpius, gazing down at him for a moment before falling to his knees, still naked and tousled, and spreading his hands over Scorpius's thighs.

Scorpius cracked his eyes open as warm breath swept up his dick and a soft tongue began licking at the semen drying against his stomach, and he swallowed loudly over a groan.

"Oh, Jesus," breathed Teddy, and Scorpius glanced up to see him pushing himself into a sitting position, his eyes fixed on James's mouth.

Scorpius's dick took exactly four seconds, not five minutes, to renew its interest in the proceedings, and James grinned as he lifted his mouth away, leaving Scorpius fully erect as he gazed up at him through lowered lashes.

"Malfoy," purred James, rising and sauntering back over to the bed, his naked arse a thing of beauty in the low light, where he kissed Teddy again, lips stained with Scorpius's come brushing over Teddy's mouth and making all three of them gasp. When he broke away, he turned back to Scorpius. "Come here."

Scorpius was on his feet in a split second, tripping over himself in his scramble to shove his trousers off and get to the bed, and Teddy rolled his eyes, gently rising, wiping his dick on the sheets and moving to replace Scorpius in the armchair. Scorpius flung himself onto the bed and blinked up at James expectantly.

"Not too eager or anything, are you?" James grinned down at him.

"You heard that Ouija board," snapped Scorpius, but then he clamped his mouth shut. James gave him a strange look, and Teddy closed his eyes and shook his head. Scorpius avoided looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess I did," said James, moving between Scorpius's spread legs. He paused before dropping his voice. "So. If you're done with the likes of Daisy Parkinson, do you want to learn how to fuck like a queer?"

Scorpius's mouth fell open, and he drew in a deep, shuddering breath. He nodded.

"Whatever happens to you after this," continued James, smoothing a hand over Scorpius's stomach, "whatever raging poof you turn into, sucking cock wherever you can get it, I'll always know that I had you first." He wet his lips as Scorpius closed his eyes, letting the filthy words wash over him. "You want my cock up your arse?" whispered James, and Scorpius groaned, his hands flying to his face as he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his hips up, the invitation unmistakable.

"God, yes," muttered Teddy, and Scorpius peeked through his fingers to see that giant prick moving through Teddy's fist as he watched them, his eyes dark and his bicep flexing with each stroke, teasing himself back to hardness so soon after shagging James, and Scorpius's entire body caught fire at the sight.

He let his legs fall open, not even caring what he must look like, and he gazed up at James. "Too much talking," he muttered. "Not enough fucking."

"You'll want to go slow," warned James, his hands moving over Scorpius's stomach and thighs.

"No, I won't," Scorpius shot back, reaching out and tugging at James's cock. "I told you to fuck me, Potter."

Teddy groaned a laugh from the chair. "Do what he says, James," he ordered, and James shot him an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," he snapped. "He thinks it's like sliding into a pussy or something."

"I do not!" whinged Scorpius, pounding the mattress beside his hip with a fist. "I'm not a child, Potter. _God_."

"Both of you, shut up," growled Teddy, and both Scorpius and James's mouths snapped shut. They stared at each other, wide-eyed, pricks pulsing with arousal from the sound of Teddy's voice issuing them orders. "You seem to have forgotten your first time," he said to James, his voice softer. "I don't recall treating you like a blushing virgin, either."

Scorpius swallowed and closed his eyes again at that, because just like he'd imagined, just like he'd dreamed, lying half-awake in his dorm room and lazily stroking his cock, Teddy _had_ been the first man to spread James out – on this bed? God, maybe that – and shove his prick inside him, making him groan and writhe and come all over both of them, and he couldn't wait any longer. "Do it," he insisted, clutching at James's arm, and James muttered a string of curses at him, grabbing the oil and sliding a healthy amount over his fingers and his prick.

He crouched between Scorpius's legs and mouthed over his cock, causing Scorpius to thrust his hips up for more contact. The head of his prick slipped into James's mouth, and as it did, James moved his fingers back and pushed inside Scorpius's body, a tight, wet jolt that sped up his spine. "Relax," murmured James, still licking at Scorpius's prick and moving his free hand over his balls, rolling them together as he took Scorpius into his mouth, firm lips sliding down his length, and as he did so, Scorpius felt himself sink fully into the mattress, his bones falling limp and his legs parting even further.

"Doesn't take much for him to relax, does it?" Teddy mused from the chair, and James smiled around the mouthful of Scorpius's prick before sliding free and licking his lips.

"Nope," he confirmed. "He's ready as he'll ever be." He pulled his fingers free and wasted no time in replacing them with his prick, positioned just outside Scorpius's body, and the very thought of it sliding inside him made Scorpius moan.

"Wait," he said suddenly, as something occurred to him. "No condom?"

James blinked at him. "Condom? Malfoy, you're a wizard. What do you think's in that jar?" He gestured over to the phial of lubricant. "Potion, yeah?" James shook his head incredulously. "You've been looking at Muggle porn, haven't you?" he said with a grin, and Scorpius felt his face heat.

"Well!" he said with a pout. "Wizard mags make too much noise, with all the grunting and groaning," he muttered. "Hard to keep a secret with that, you know."

James laughed, moving his knees forward a bit and lifting one of Scorpius's legs up as he grasped the base of his prick. "So that explains why you conjured _condoms_ in the Room of Requirement the other day. I was wondering about that."

"Shut up. I didn't conjure anything, you tosser, I was just–"

"Yeah, I'll shut you up," growled James, and before Scorpius could say another word, James pushed forward, his prick working slowly into Scorpius's arse as Scorpius gripped the sheets on either side of his body, his lips falling open in a silent gasp.

"Oh God," he panted, as soon as words came back to him. "Oh fuck."

"_Relax_," insisted James, smoothing a hand down Scorpius's chest as he pushed further inside, pressure building inside Scorpius's body until he almost couldn't stand it, and when he felt James's balls brush up against his arse, one leg high over James's shoulder, a deep shudder ran through his entire body, and he sank down into a mess of sensation, heat and pain warring with desperate arousal as he watched James's body move over him, inside him.

James began to thrust, fucking him slowly, with one hand gripped around his ankle and the other quietly stroking Scorpius's dick, and when he turned his head, Scorpius found Teddy sprawled in the chair, his own legs wide and his cock trapped between his fingers.

"Malfoy. Eyes over here, yeah?"

Teddy smiled from his chair, fingers reaching down to cup his balls before resuming the leisurely pace on his prick. "That's all right. If he'd rather watch me than you..." He shrugged. "Just the way it is, I guess."

"No, he'd _not_ sodding rather watch you than me, not when _I'm _the one with my prick up his arse. Malfoy, Jesus." A well-timed tug at his cock brought him back around, and he glared at James.

"Fuck off! That hurt."

"It didn't _hurt_, you nancy, it felt bloody brilliant. Now stop squirming around and just bloody _enjoy_ yourself! God." He paused, his eyes dancing with mischief. "My dad was right. Fucking a Malfoy is so much more trouble than it's worth."

Oh no, he did _not_ just say that. Scorpius nearly laughed at the insanity of the entire situation, until James shifted his hips and he could barely form words. "Fucking a Malfoy is a God-given privilege, you bloody poof," he panted, "and shut up about my dad. Now do it properly. Ah, fuck. Yeah, like that."

The room began to spin out of focus, and Scorpius closed his eyes, letting sensation overwhelm him and the sounds and smells fogging the room pull him under. His body felt tight, pulsing, alive with pleasure at every point, and he couldn't begrudge his father anything right now, because God help any man who lived out his life not knowing what _this_ felt like, but then – ew, ew, no, don't think of Father right now, or James's stupid dad, or _God, fuck_ – he opened his eyes again as Teddy groaned, his fist thick with cock and come dribbling over his fingers, his thighs tense and his chest shuddering with breath, and the thought crossed Scorpius's mind that the werewolf spawn really was too old to be getting off twice in that many minutes, but after that he had to stop thinking, because his arse was clenching around James's dick and James was stilling, his fingers tight where they gripped Scorpius, and with a long, deep moan, he curled forward and spilled inside Scorpius, the splash of hot and wet coating his insides and snaking up his spine, and sex had never been like this before, not with Daisy or with his hand or in any of his fantasies.

James fell back down to the bed after his orgasm had lifted their hips clear off of it, dragging Scorpius with him but staying lodged inside him for the time being, and suddenly Scorpius was very aware that no one was touching his cock, and he panted at James, glaring daggers.

"Fuck, Potter. What. God. Come _on_." His eyes dropped down to his dick, and James groaned out a laugh.

"You've got hands." He tried to catch his breath, and Scorpius gave him a sigh of exasperation, shoving him back.

"God, I hate you," he muttered, as James's cock pulled free of his body and he wrapped a hand around his aching prick. "Fuck," he breathed, closing his eyes again, and in three more strokes, with James's come still warm inside him and the vision of Teddy's mouth kissing a trail up James's spine still flashing through his mind, he fisted himself to completion again, come splashing over his hand and stomach and James's thigh, and he opened his eyes again to see James watching him, his face flushed and his lips wet.

James leaned down and brushed a kiss across his lips as Scorpius spiralled down, wet and soft and breathless, and Scorpius arched up into it, embarrassed to admit that he was desperate for intimacy and touch after what they'd just done. James's finger traced down his cheek, and he could feel James smiling against his mouth. "Brilliant, Malfoy," he whispered. "You're going to make a brilliant queer."

He smiled as James's mouth and body lifted away. His head fell back against the pillow and he let himself sink into drowsiness, his eyes closed and his sticky, sore body flung carelessly across the sheets.

When he woke, James was in the loo, and Teddy was standing over him, fully dressed again and nudging his shoulder with his hand. "Scorpius," he said quietly, and Scorpius cracked an eye open.

"'m sleeping," he murmured, rolling onto his stomach, and Teddy sank down on the bed beside him, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands holding something.

"Not yet, you're not," said Teddy, his voice stern. "Not till you tell me why you did it."

Scorpius opened an eye again and saw that the something in Teddy's hands was the Ouija board. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and turned the board over. Murmuring a spell and tracing his wand over the back of the board, a faint, glowing circle appeared with two lines crossing through the centre.

Bollocks.

Scorpius closed his eyes and accepted his fate, not bothering to move as Teddy repeated the incantation over Scorpius's wand arm. He glanced down to see the same faint, glowing circle appear in the air over his hand, the same two lines crossing through it.

Teddy tilted his head to the side and looked over at him expectantly.

"What?" said Scorpius petulantly, his eyes darting to the door of the loo, but the shower appeared to be running, so he figured he was safe. For now.

"You're good, I'll give you that, especially for someone your age. It took me three days, two books of research and over a dozen wrong spells before I figured it out. I imagine your grandfather taught you that spell?"

Scorpius sighed, one side of his face still pressed to the pillow. God, this bed was comfortable. Maybe he could just sink right into it and disappear. Maybe he could plead temporary insanity, brought on by a lack of cock in his life. Maybe he could –

"Fine, don't answer. I'll take your silence as incriminating, though. How did you get the Ouija board to Kitching?"

He pressed his lips together and rolled onto his back, dreading this conversation. "Anonymous gift," he said at last.

"She didn't check it?"

He shook his head sadly, almost wishing she _had_ done more sodding research on the thing and saved him from this entire miserable week. Well, except that then his arse wouldn't be pleasantly aching right now, the gentle dripping of James's come still wet over his – _God_. "Send something anonymous to a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," he muttered, "and sure, they'll check every inch of it. But Muggle Studies? What would she check for, a stray battery on the bottom? Perhaps a dirty coffee filter?" He yawned, as Teddy dropped his head between his shoulders.

"And Burrett?"

"An arse, but nothing to do with this. I mean, I don't _think_ he had anything to do with it, and if he did, I have no idea what. I don't know why the thing started spelling all that shit out on its own." He paused, sighing.

"On its own." Teddy's voice was flat and disbelieving. "Really, kid, that's the best you can do?"

"It's true! Look, are you going to tell him, or what?"

"Depends." Teddy's eyes turned to ice. "What do you want with him? I mean, what do you _really _want?"

"Just this," said Scorpius, not even pausing to think through an answer. He stretched out on his back and smiled up at the ceiling. Teddy didn't seem too angry, so maybe he'd be able to get out of this alive, after all. Maybe he'd even let them do this again next Friday. His arse was sore and his prick was sticky, but he was sated and comfortable and had every intention of finding new ways to do this sort of thing for a long, long time – just as soon as he burned that sodding Ouija board.

"_This_?" said Teddy, his voice cold, and Scorpius frowned. "This was all some elaborate game to get James on his back and what, fuck up my relationship, is that it?"

"No!" His eyes darted around the room. So, the werewolf prick extended to a werewolf temper and, fuck, maybe werewolf strength, too. He swallowed, all hope of getting out of this situation alive suddenly vanishing. "Just, it was supposed to be a spell that would let me answer the questions with whatever was in his head."

Teddy's mouth fell open. "In his _head_? Maybe your grandfather didn't quite make this clear to you, but you do realise that spells that mess with people's heads are, by definition, Dark spells, don't you?"

Scorpius moaned, flinging his hand up over his head. "_No_, it wasn't, and shut up about my grandfather. He's not that bad."

"He wanted my father locked up in a cell for the rest of his life," muttered Teddy, "so he's not exactly my favourite person, Scorpius. You're not going to get very far by defending him to me."

"Fine, just, never mind about him. I read some of his books, but he didn't know anything about this. Just, I wanted to talk to Potter, and I didn't think he'd go for it without a bit of prodding from the supernatural. Potters and Malfoys don't exactly sit around together sharing a pint, you know." He paused, scowling at the thought of his stupid father. "Well, they didn't _used_ to, anyway. But, okay. So, if Kitching had asked the thing what Quidditch side I like best, it would have answered with Potter's team, or whatever he was thinking about, anyway, and then he'd see that we liked the same one, and then..." He trailed off, feeling his face heat. Suddenly the whole sodding plan sounded like something a toddler would have come up with. "Okay, I know, it sounds stupid now, but it was the only idea I had, and anyway, it _did_ sort of work, because he _did_ talk to me, although by then the board was thinking on its bloody own and everything, but anyway, what's the big deal?" He shot Teddy an annoyed look.

Teddy's hand shot out then and gripped Scorpius's arm, twisting it in a painful direction.

"Fuck off!"

"You listen to me, you little shit," spat Teddy, his voice low as his eyes darted again to the door of the loo. "He's got a heart of fucking _gold_, and he was trying to help you, the new little queen on the block." His hair flashed from bright blue back to deep crimson as he spoke, and Scorpius sealed his lips into a tight line. "Everything he's been through was _real_, and you think you're going to come along and mock that? I swear to God, Malfoy, I will rip this arm right off your body if you tell me you set out to make a fool of him."

"I didn't!" gasped Scorpius, his arm throbbing. "I _swear_. Look." He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. "It was real, okay? I _am_ a bloody queen, or at least, I think I am. He's the only other one I know, flouncing around the school like he does, but he's a Potter, and why would he ever talk to me about it?"

Teddy loosened his grip, but his eyes still shot daggers. Scorpius sighed.

"Don't you remember what it's like, not to have anyone? To think you're mad, or worse, because of the dreams you have, the way you're not supposed to be thinking about the things you can't stop thinking about?"

Teddy's gaze softened, and he took a deep breath, exhaling through puffed cheeks. He released Scorpius's arm. "Are you lying to me?" he said, his eyes locked on Scorpius, and Scorpius shook his head.

"I wish I was, in a way," he said sadly. "I might be better at convincing you to let me have him." He blinked over at the loo, realising for the first time, _really_ realising, that against all odds, he _liked_ James Potter, rather a lot, and now he'd have this whole emotional attachment thing with him, seeing as his was the first cock up Scorpius's arse, and bollocks to all of it, because James wasn't his to want. Watching him and Teddy together in this flat, he could see that now. "Why did you let me, if you knew?" he asked, frowning.

Teddy sighed. "Because he wanted it. And because–" he stopped, clamping his mouth shut and giving Scorpius a searching look before speaking again. "Because _you_ wanted it. Badly enough that your subconscious was moving that thing without you even knowing it, I suspect."

Scorpius blinked at him.

"If the spell you cast was the one I think it was, it wasn't powerful enough to make the planchette move on its own, not without your wand out and some loud chanting that James would have seen and heard. You _still_ shouldn't mess around with Dark spells that invade minds," he added, giving Scorpius a pointed look, "but most of that wasn't your spell."

Scorpius swallowed around a retort as his mind went back over the events of the past week. _If it's not run by any mechanical device, yet the piece moves around when touched, then it's an ideomotor effect. Like Muggle hypnosis_, James had said in class that day. _If people want to believe in it so badly, their minds will subconsciously make it move_. "I did that?" he murmured to Teddy, his eyes wide. "But I wasn't even touching it."

Teddy searched his face again, as if deciding whether Scorpius was truly an idiot or simply a well-practiced liar, before apparently deciding on the former. "You didn't have to. You wanted a blow job? You used the board to get you one. You wanted to get well and thoroughly shagged?" He raised his eyebrows and nodded over to the table. "Board."

"But why would it mention Burrett?" Scorpius scrubbed at his face. "I don't go around subconsciously thinking about that wanker."

Teddy shrugged. "Well, what happened that day?"

Scorpius thought about it. "The board said to fuck me," he said slowly, creasing his brow, "but... James got angry with me. He wasn't going to do it." He looked up. "Ah. Desperation," he muttered as it hit him, and Teddy laughed, shaking his head.

"Your subconscious is a frightening place, kid." He got up from the bed, picking Scorpius's shirt up off the floor and throwing it at him. "Get dressed," he said quietly, before strolling over to the table, raising his wand, and casting a precise _Incendio_ spell on the Ouija board. It exploded into controlled flames and then shrivelled into curled pieces of black ash piled on the table. He turned back to Scorpius. "Did you enjoy yourself?" A small smile tugged at his lips, and Scorpius grinned.

"God, yes. _Gryffindors_, brilliant in bed." He shook his head. "Who would have thought?"

Teddy appraised him for another long moment, chewing at his bottom lip and then glancing back at the loo as the sound of the shower turned off. "You can come back, then, _if_ he wants you to," he said at last, "but make no mistake that he's mine, first and foremost. Got that?"

Scorpius nodded, trying to look sombre and not let his prick visibly jump to attention at the possibilities now open to him again.

"You know how it works now," Teddy added. "Go trot your arse around Diagon Alley; you're sure to get some takers. But be careful. Use a condom if he's Muggle, or that stuff–" he pointed at the lubricating, protective potion – "if he's not. You can get it at the Apothecary, if you're discreet and know what to ask for. I'll write it down for you."

He nodded again, a surge of some unnamed emotion welling in his chest. He pulled his shirt on and pushed himself off the bed, searching for his trousers.

"And as for your dad," Teddy mused after a moment's silence, and Scorpius's head shot up, startled. "James said you're going to see him tomorrow; is that right?"

Scorpius nodded.

"You can tell him I said hello, then." His tongue crept out to wet his bottom lip, and a slow smile spread over his face. He turned away and sauntered across the room, slipping into the loo with James and immediately cornering him coming out of the shower, if the laughs and groans spilling into the living room were any indication.

Scorpius pulled his trousers on and frowned, unbidden visions splashing across his mind of his bloody father with a werewolf cock shoved up his –

Oh, _ew_. God, no. No, no, _no_.

Scorpius Malfoy had really had one _hell_ of a week.

 

-fin-


End file.
